Colocation
by Didou614
Summary: Thomas se tapait un drôle de spécimen comme colocataire. Plus il l'observait, plus ce maniaque l'intriguait. NEWTMAS. UA.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Thomas x Newt

Type : fanfiction à chapitre, univers alternatif

Rating : T/M selon les chapitres.

Nda : Comme promis, voilà la fanfiction longue Newtmas ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. Merci à Newt is Stilinski pour la correction ainsi que son précieux soutien, mais aussi à xamagur40 et Chinensis, qui l'ont lu en avant-première et m'ont donné leurs avis et leurs encouragements.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _J1 – Samedi. Fin d'après-midi._

Devant la porte de l'appartement, Thomas fouilla ses poches à la recherche des clés que Minho lui avait passées. Une fois trouvées, il ouvrit la porte et saisit ses valises.

En entrant il fût choqué par la grande propreté de la pièce, c'était beaucoup trop rangé lorsque l'on connaissait le caractère bordélique de l'asiatique. Il posa ses valises près de l'entrée et fît un rapide tour des lieux.

L'appartement était étroit mais chaleureux, probablement grâce au grand nombre de fenêtres qui laissaient les chaudes lueurs du soleil éclairer le parquet boisé. La cuisine était ouverte sur le petit salon, au milieu de la pièce trônait une grande table de bois clair, et deux chambres s'opposaient de part et d'autre de la pièce à vivre.

S'aventurant dans l'une d'elle, Thomas fût de nouveau ébloui par la propreté irréprochable. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit double où était pliés des affaires, il déplia un tee-shirt et fronça les sourcils en l'étudiant.

C'était ridicule, Minho ne rentrait pas dans un haut aussi petit.

\- Alerte intrus.

Thomas sursauta et se retourna vivement, un jeune homme appuyait son épaule au chambranle de la porte et ce n'était définitivement pas Minho. Ses cheveux blonds étaient mouillés et venaient se coller à son front tandis que ses prunelles noires le fixaient avec amusement. Thomas ne s'attarda pas trop son visage, mais plutôt sur cette peau laiteuse parsemée de gouttes d'eau, ainsi que sur ce torse fin. Son regard glissa toujours plus bas, tombant sur la serviette de bain qui entourait ses hanches.

Thomas cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et ouvrit bêtement la bouche pour parler, mais aucune phrase compréhensible en sortit. Il se sentit con d'être autant déstabilisé par l'arrivé de ce garçon, après tout ce n'était qu'un beau blond à moitié nu et aux traits terriblement attirant.

Rien que ça.

Il resta figé sur place alors que le jeune inconnu, qui se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant sa tête ahurie en plein arrêt cérébral, s'avança jusqu'à lui et empoigna le tee-shirt qu'il gardait fermement entre ses mains. Captivé par son vis-à-vis, Thomas ne remarqua même pas qu'il l'empêchait de reprendre possession de son haut.

\- J'aimerais que tu me rendes mon tee-shirt.

\- Je peux savoir qui tu es ? demanda Thomas dont le cerveau venait enfin de se remettre en marche.

Son interlocuteur haussa les sourcils, faussement surpris.

\- On a retrouvé sa langue ?

Thomas sera la mâchoire, à cet instant précis il voulait faire ravaler ce rictus moqueur. Il continua à s'agripper au vêtement quelques secondes puis se décida à lâcher prise. L'autre garçon le remercia avec un grand sourire forcé, puis tout en le contournant pour attraper d'autres affaires il dit :

\- Minho ne t'a pas parlé de moi à ce que je vois. Ce mec oublie trop souvent qu'il a un colocataire.

\- Un jour il m'a oublié au supermarché, marmonna distraitement Thomas en grimaçant, absorbé par ce souvenir désagréable.

Le blond ricana avant de raconter que Minho l'avait prévenu qu'un ami lointain qu'il avait connu au lycée viendrait squatter pendant un moment. Thomas hocha la tête, il comprenait mieux pourquoi le jeune homme n'avait pas été surpris de le voir dans sa chambre.

\- C'est histoire d'une ou deux semaines, grand maximum. Le temps que je trouve autre chose, dit-il.

\- Minho part demain soir voir sa famille, donc en fait tu viens le « remplacer » ?

\- Oui c'est ce qu'il m'a proposé.

En voyant que son futur colocataire n'allait pas attendre qu'il parte pour s'habiller, Thomas lui tourna vivement le dos, et continua à parler pour dissimuler sa gêne :

\- Pourquoi quand je suis arrivé la porte d'entrée était fermée à clé ?

Il patienta de longues secondes pendant lesquelles il entendait les froissements de vêtement, jusqu'à qu'une main vienne lui tapoter le dos.

\- Pour ne pas être déranger par des tocards dans ton genre quand je prends mon bain.

Avant que le garçon ne quitte la pièce (habillé, hein), Thomas l'interpella :

\- Et puis-je savoir le prénom de mon nouveau colocataire ?

\- Newt, dit-il en passant la porte de la chambre.

\- Moi c'est...

\- Thomas, je sais !

ooo

Suite à leur rencontre singulière, les deux garçons s'installèrent dans le salon et discutèrent pour faire connaissance, ou plutôt ils se moquèrent des défauts de Minho jusqu'à que celui-ci fasse son apparition.

Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Thomas, il vint lui faire une accolade et ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux de Newt qui esquissa un sourire en se laissant faire.

Thomas disputa Minho pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu à propos de son colocataire mais son ami n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça grave, ce n'était pas d'une importance capitale, avait-il dit. Évidemment, rien n'était d'une importance capitale pour Minho. A part ses cheveux peut-être. L'asiatique continua à se défendre, l'air inlassablement enjoué :

\- Et puis sache que Newt n'est pas mon colocataire, mais ma femme de ménage.

\- Puisque tu en parles, commença solennellement le principal concerné, j'exige une rémunération car je suis le seul à me bouger pour que l'appartement ne soit pas un champ de bataille où l'on ne pourrait pas faire un pas sans écraser quelque chose.

\- Je veux bien te croire, lança Thomas, un rire dans la voix.

Tous les trois passèrent le reste de la soirée à déconner, raconter les bonnes vielles anecdotes du temps où les deux bruns étaient au lycée ensemble. Ils avaient été de sales gosses, et Newt ne se reteint pas de leur faire remarquer. C'est à ce moment que Thomas constata que le blond avait cette incapacité à garder sa langue dans sa bouche. Que ce soit en terme de franchise ou de tic perturbant.

Bon sang, il pourrait arrêter de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres toutes les deux minutes, pensa Thomas.

Après quelques verres d'alcool, Minho cria en levant le poing : « Flemme de faire à manger ! » alors ils commandèrent des pizzas et continuèrent de bavarder de tout et de rien. Thomas remarqua que Newt ne buvait pas sérieusement, il se contentait de piquer quelques fois le verre de son meilleur ami sans demander sa permission.

Depuis que Minho avait débarqué Newt ne lui adressait pas la parole, où très peu, à croire qu'il était dépourvu de curiosité. Alors Thomas fît de même. Après tout, ils auraient du temps devant eux pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Ce fût vers une heure du matin que Minho s'assoupit pendant que Thomas racontait comment il avait décroché son nouveau boulot dans cette ville, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il emménageait ici, expliqua-t-il. Mais des ronflements retentirent et Thomas se stoppa dans son récit pour secouer l'épaule de son ami.

\- Laisse-tomber, une fois endormi avec de l'alcool dans le sang, c'est comme s'il était dans le coma, l'informa Newt en volant une bonne fois pour toute le verre de Minho. Mais vas-y, continu, je t'écoute moi.

Ces derniers mots surprirent Thomas, il pensait que Newt avait un désintérêt total pour sa personne mais apparemment il s'était fait des idées.

Lorsque leurs paupières se firent lourdes et les ronflements de Minho trop imposants, ils décidèrent de se coucher. Maladroitement ils transportèrent leur ami jusqu'à son lit, Newt empoignant ses pieds et Thomas ses épaules. En entrant dans la chambre la tête du pauvre endormi percuta la porte pas assez ouverte. Miraculeusement ça ne le sortit pas de son sommeil profond, ce qui fît s'esclaffer les deux garçons, ils étaient à deux doigts de lâcher Minho pour se tenir le ventre tant ils avaient mal aux côtes.

Leur mission accomplie, ils se préparèrent pour dormir. Installé dans le canapé, avec l'oreiller et la couverture moelleuse que Newt lui avait donné, Thomas repensa à sa journée, son voyage jusqu'ici, sa rencontre avec son nouveau colocataire, Minho, les crises de fou rire. Jusqu'à qu'il prenne conscience de quelque chose de troublant.

Il avait passé sa soirée à observer Newt.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Voilà les amis ! :D Dites moi vos premières impressions, sinon on se revoit vendredi pour la suite puisque ce premier chapitre est assez court, après je pense publier une fois par semaine (je me garde de la marge parce que je n'ai pas encore conclu cette fic).


	2. Chapter 2

Nda : Merci beaucoup pour le bel accueil que vous avez fait à cette nouvelle fiction, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! :D Mais trêve de bavardage, voici la suite mes petits amis !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _J2 - Dimanche_

A précisément 8h05, Thomas ouvrit péniblement les yeux, réveillé par des bruits de pas. Il se redressa du canapé en grimaçant et jeta un coup d'oeil à celui qui arrivait. Short gris, haut blanc, yeux humides et un nombre incalculable d'épis sur sa tête dorée, Newt s'avançait en direction de la cuisine sans un regard vers lui.

\- Bonjour ? dit Thomas sur un ton légèrement vexé.

Newt, qui avait pris l'habitude d'être seul le matin, sursauta à la voix qui l'interpella.

\- Oh bonjour Thomas. Je t'avais déjà oublié, articula-t-il en baillant de manière peu respectueuse.

« Prends-toi ça dans les dents » se dit le brun pour lui-même avant d'imiter Newt qui commença à préparer son petit-déjeuner. En voyant qu'il se tenait le bas du dos en se mordant la lèvre, le blond lui demanda narquoisement s'il avait bien dormi, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

\- Votre canapé est un objet de torture, ça devrait être interdit de faire dormir des gens dessus.

\- Oh le pauvre petit Tommy a mal au dos, ne compte pas sur moi pour te masser, se moqua Newt tandis que l'autre lui tirait la langue.

Newt alluma la télévision et s'installa à la grande table pour boire son grand bol de chocolat chaud et manger ses tartines beurrées, Thomas s'installa à ses côtés avec sa tasse de café.

Pour commencer, l'aîné regarda la chaîne d'information continue, puis à 8h13 il changea de chaîne. Thomas fronça les sourcils et interrogea Newt du regard, mais ce dernier ne quittait pas des yeux l'écran de son air sérieux et mature, contrastant parfaitement avec ce qu'il regardait. Il n'insista pas et se résigna à regarder ce vieil épisode de « Tom et Jerry ».

Il eut un sourire attendris lorsque son colocataire éloigna le bol de ses lèvres et qu'une moustache de chocolat apparue au-dessus de sa bouche, mais sa langue gourmande vint vite la faire disparaître. On aurait dit un gosse. Le petit-déjeuner fût englouti dans un silence reposant, quelques fois brisés par des rires légers.

Deux heures plus tard Minho se réveilla et marcha comme un automate vers le frigo. Dans des gestes lents, il saisit la bouteille de lait et quelques biscuits secs dans une armoire ainsi qu'une pomme. Il alla s'asseoir à la table où se trouvait Newt, penché sur une multitude de cahiers éparpillés ainsi que son ordinateur portable. Quant à Thomas, il venait tout juste de sortir de la douche.

Connaissant Minho, il savait très bien que ça ne servait à rien de lui parler quand il sortait du lit, le mort-vivant qu'il était à ce moment-là ne répondait jamais. A la manière dont Newt l'ignorait, il le savait aussi. Ils firent donc comme si de rien était, jusqu'à ce que le cerveau de l'asiatique se remette en marche.

Le nouveau constata qu'ébouriffer les cheveux du blond était une habitude pour Minho. Et le fait que Newt range la bouteille de lait à sa place aussi apparemment.

ooo

Minho était occupé à préparer ses affaires pour son départ ce soir, lorsque Thomas se mit à tourner en rond dans l'appartement. Planté en plein milieu de la pièce à vivre, son regard se posa sur Newt installé sur la grande table, toujours occupé avec ses cours .

Il devait avouer qu'il aimerait bien savoir sur quoi il travaillait, alors il se décida à s'asseoir en face de lui, au risque de le déranger.

– Tu étudies quoi ?

– De la sociologie, répondit le blond sans lever les yeux.

Thomas s'avachit en posant son coude sur la table et en appuyant sa main contre sa joue pour soutenir sa tête. Sa position préférée lors de ses années de lycée. Sa main étant près de sa bouche, sa question fût quelque peu étouffée :

– Et c'est quoi exactement ?

D'abord Newt haussa les sourcils, se demandant si Thomas était sérieux. Mais vu son sourire l'encourageant à répondre ainsi que ses yeux ambrés grands ouvert à la manière d'un gamin un peu trop curieux, Thomas voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il étudiait tous les jours à l'université. Alors il fît une pause dans ses travaux pratiques et lui expliqua ce qu'était la sociologie.

Il se surprit à perdre parfois le fil de sa phrase, déstabilisé par le regard insistant du brun qui ne le lâchait pas une seconde, hochant par intermittence la tête.

\- C'est pour faire quoi après ? demanda Thomas.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Pour l'instant je fais cette licence parce qu'elle me plaît.

Thomas n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions que Minho débarqua dans la pièce pour leur proposer de manger en ville. Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'à la brasserie la plus proche, située à seulement dix minutes de l'appartement. Minho et Newt bavardaient ensemble tandis que Thomas était plus occupé à observer ce qu'il l'entourait. Les quartiers aux alentours étaient pleins de charme, il espérait qu'un jour Newt lui ferait visiter la ville entière comme il se doit.

Lorsque les cloches de l'église sonnèrent douze fois, les trois hommes étaient à une table en terrasse et mangeaient goulûment leur plat. C'est ce moment que choisit Newt pour aborder le sujet de l'organisation à l'appartement ainsi que la répartition des tâches.

\- Puisque tu remplaces Minho, je propose que tu t'occupes des courses et de la cuisine, dit-il en s'adressant à Thomas.

Ce dernier tourna brusquement la tête, la bouche pleine de nourriture l'empêchant de contredire cette décision. Heureusement Minho parla à sa place :

\- Hors de question que Thomas touche à la cuisine. Quelque chose finit toujours par brûler que ce soit lui ou la nourriture. Je l'ai déjà vu rater un œuf au plat, il n'est vraiment pas doué je te le jure.

\- Génial, souffla Newt. Bon je m'occuperai de la bouffe mais alors je ne veux recevoir aucune plainte et tu as intérêt à être efficace quand tu fais les courses.

\- Oui sergent, marmonna Thomas.

Lorsque son nouveau colocataire prenait cette voix autoritaire et ferme, le brun pouvait presque entendre les roulements de tambour militaire résonner dans sa tête.

\- Je peux aider pour le ménage aussi.

\- Tu rentres sur un terrain dangereux, prévint Minho. C'est un maniaque du rangement.

Newt lança un regard désabusé à son ami mais ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer. Par nécessité, Thomas et Newt s'échangèrent leur numéro de portable sous les sifflements suggestifs de Minho qui félicita Thomas d'avoir su séduire le blond si vite, mais le binôme fît comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Ensemble ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, Thomas resta dans sa nouvelle chambre à ranger ses affaires dans un coin de l'armoire que Minho lui avait dédié durant son absence. En fin d'après-midi, Minho rassembla ses valises et enlaça ses deux amis. Il leur fit un dernier sourire avant de quitter l'appartement pour de bon. La porte d'entrée claqua puis le silence s'installa. Le regard de Thomas s'accrocha à celui de Newt pendant un instant.

A présent, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux.

 _J3 – Lundi_

Pour une première journée de véritable colocation, Thomas ne vit pas beaucoup Newt. Il l'avait entendu se lever le matin et quitter l'appartement vers 7h40, faut dire que l'étudiant ne faisait aucun effort pour être discret. Puis Thomas partit à son tour, afin d'arriver à son nouveau lieu de travail à 9h.

Il avait décroché un boulot dans un magasin de prêt à porter en centre ville, l'ambiance de travail lui plaisait et il se fit vite adopter par ses collègues chaleureux qui s'occupèrent de lui tel un nouveau né dans sa nouvelle maison. L'un d'eux s'enthousiasma de son arrivée, car grâce à Thomas les hommes de la boutique contraient la dominance féminine.

Le seul point négatif serait ce garçon au nez de patate. Car même si Thomas était à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement, cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire des erreurs qui énervaient ce collègue chargé de lui montrer les tâches à effectuer. Heureusement Thomas avait été prévenu que Gally menait la vie dure aux nouveaux et on lui conseilla de fermer sa bouche et de faire ses preuves pour monter dans son estime.

Sur la route du retour à l'appartement, il passa à la boulangerie près de l'université de Newt. Il fit la rencontre de la vendeuse qui l'éblouit de son sourire flamboyant, qui en plus d'être aimable était très agréable à regarder. Ses cheveux blond était attachés en une longue tresse qui retombait près de sa clavicule, l'éclat verdâtre de ses yeux sublimait son regard et ses lèvres rosés ne demandaient qu'à être goûtées. L'autre femme qui rangeait les baguettes chaudes derrière elle ne pouvait qu'être sa mère vu la ressemblance frappante. Thomas était sous le charme et ne pouvait que lui retourner son sourire.

Enfin, il retrouva Newt qui travaillait sur son ordinateur. Ils échangèrent quelques mots à propos de leur journée respective puis Thomas alla dans sa chambre. La surprise mêlée à la gêne se lisait sur son visage lorsqu'il découvrit la pièce incroyablement bien rangée. Il se dirigea vers le bord de son lit où était plié son pyjama, censé giser au sol là où il l'avait laissé ce matin.

« C'est pas vrai ... » marmonna-t-il.

Minho avait raison. Newt était un putain de maniaque du rangement.

 _J4 – Mardi_

Pour confirmer une dernière fois l'idée que Newt ne supportait pas le manque d'organisation, Thomas fît un test.

Dissimulant son sourire qui prouvait définitivement qu'il préparait quelque chose de louche, il se fît un petit café dans la cuisine où Newt effectuait les cents pas, discutant au téléphone. Thomas glissa un carré de sucre dans son breuvage noirâtre et rangea le sucre dans le placard des féculents. Puis il recula vers le salon et observa la réaction du blond en apportant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Une minute ne s'était même pas écoulée qu'un sourire fendit son visage. Newt saisit la boîte de sucre mal rangée de ses deux mains, coinçant son portable entre sa joue et son épaule, et la remit à sa place. Sans cesser de parler à son interlocuteur.

En réalité ce qui amusait le plus Thomas, c'était qu'il faisait ça sans réfléchir, c'était inconscient, instinctif.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait remarqué chez Newt. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le blond n'allait jamais chercher le pain à la boulangerie près de son université, pourtant ça serait beaucoup plus pratique. Alors la plupart du temps il faisait en sorte que Thomas aille chercher le pain à sa place, ou alors il allait l'acheter autre part.

On pouvait rajouter que Newt était réglé comme une horloge, à croire que chaque instant de sa vie était chronométré. Il y avait aussi ce tic affreusement perturbant qui était d'humidifier ses lèvres sans cesse. Dans ces moments, Thomas le quittait instantanément des yeux, hypnotisé par le mouvement de sa langue.

S'il l'observait autant, c'était probablement parce que son colocataire n'était pas un grand bavard, alors il se débrouillait pour apprendre à le connaître dans le silence. Lorsque Newt lui adressait la parole, le plus souvent c'était pour le critiquer, le taquiner ou l'engueuler d'avoir mal rangé quelque chose. C'était pesant par moment.

Une barrière entre eux subsistait, et c'était Newt qui la renforçait à chaque fois que le brun cherchait à obtenir son amitié. Ça embêtait Thomas, lui qui était le genre de personne sociable à attirer la sympathie de tout le monde. A croire que Newt et Gally étaient les exceptions à la règle.

ooo

Thomas devait avouer que ce soir-là, il avait trouvé plus fort que lui. Il pouvait contracter ses beaux muscles autant qu'il le voulait, ce fichu bocal de cornichons avait décidé de rester fermé.

Lorsque Newt rentra dans la cuisine il fût surpris de voir un Thomas, grimaçant, les joues rougies par l'effort et le manque d'oxygène afin d'ouvrir désespérément un bocal neuf. Il eut un sourire moqueur puis il se rapprocha de Thomas qui venait de lâcher prise et soufflait à présent comme un bœuf.

\- Un coup de main peut-être ?

Thomas regarda Newt de haut en bas et dit d'une voix clairement railleuse :

\- Avec tes petits bras ? Laisse tomber, chéri.

« Chéri » perdit instantanément son sourire et lança son regard le plus noir. Sans lâcher l'autre homme de yeux, il saisit le bocal, le retourna et lui assena un bon coup au derrière. Un « ploc » retentit et Newt n'avait plus qu'à tourner doucement le couvercle.

Thomas resta bouche bée devant le bocal ouvert. Newt passa derrière-lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

\- Sans cerveau, les muscles ne servent pas à grand chose, chéri.

Il insista bien sur le dernier mot, puis parti, fier de lui.

Thomas eut un petit sourire amusé ; Newt avait un sacré caractère.

ooo

La cuisine de l'appartement était ouverte sur la grande table à manger et le salon, cependant un mini comptoir séparait les deux pièces. Thomas était assis sur l'un des grands tabourets et avait ses coudes appuyés sur le comptoir. Ça faisait bientôt une vingtaine de minutes qu'il regardait Newt cuisiner.

L'aisance dominait les gestes fluides de l'étudiant, il était concentré et ne faisait pas attention à son admirateur. L'avantage d'être maniaque, c'est que tu sais où se trouve tout ce dont tu as besoin.

– Tu es bizarre Thomas, dit-il lorsque le repas fût enfin prêt à être servit.

– C'est le mec qui range les épices par ordre alphabétique qui me dit ça ?

– Tu n'aimes pas faire à manger mais tu adores regarder les autres cuisiner. C'est aussi étrange ?

– Ça m'apaise. C'est comme ça.

Non, Thomas n'avait pas rêvé. Newt lui avait offert un de ses précieux sourires sincères.

ooo

Après le diner, la soirée prit une tournure inattendue.

– Allez Tommy, refais-le ! insistait Newt, son chronomètre à la main.

– Je t'en ai déjà fait plein ! répondit Thomas avec lassitude.

Il y avait encore quelques minutes ils étaient en train de regarder un téléfilm pourri, bien installés dans le canapé, avec un bol de cerises entre eux deux. Puis Thomas avait fait l'erreur de prouver son habilité avec une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Il pensait que Newt allait s'en foutre complètement, mais ce ne fût pas le cas. A sa grande surprise, le blond lui fît les yeux ronds et lui demanda de recommencer en s'approchant toujours plus prêt de sa bouche.

– Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire en moins de 15 secondes, lui dit Newt, le regard rempli d'encouragement.

– Bon d'accord, mais c'est le dernier.

Thomas saisit un de ces fruits rouges dans le bol, arracha la queue et lança un regard à Newt qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Tous les deux étaient face à face, en tailleur sur le canapé, prêts pour le numéro d'habilité de Tommy.

Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il mit la queue dans sa bouche et joua de sa langue. Captivé, son colocataire s'approcha, ne remarquant pas à quel point ils étaient proches en cet instant. Thomas avait beau effectuer des cercles avec sa langue, il avait du mal à faire ce qu'il voulait, et pour cause, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de se focaliser sur deux choses : ses genoux qui touchent ceux de Newt, et les yeux caramel braqués sur ses lèvres en mouvement.

Un dernier effort et il réussit à sortir de sa bouche un nœud de queue de cerise.

– 22 secondes, trop lent. N'empêche que tu es doué avec ta langue Tommy.

– Et tu n'as encore rien vu, balança Thomas sans trop réfléchir aux sous-entendus qu'il venait de faire.

Pendant une seconde, Newt eut l'air surpris. Puis il plissa les yeux d'un air curieux et un sourire joueur courba ses lèvres.

– Tu me montrera, parce que j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Thomas sentit son visage chauffer. Ça lui apprendra à parler sans réfléchir.

.

.

.

.

* * *

C'est ainsi que se finit le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.


	3. Chapter 3

Nda : Bonjour les petits amis ! J'aime bien publier le soir mais je pars en week-end à Toulouse dans l'après-midi (préparez-vous les toulousains .. I'm back ..)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _J6 – Jeudi_

Pour Thomas, ce jour-là fût communément appelé une « journée de merde ».

Tout d'abord il fût réveillé à sept heures du matin par un certain blondinet qui avait, apparemment, oublié qu'il avait un colocataire qui souhaitait dormir plus longtemps. Newt claqua les portes, augmenta le son de la télé, jura contre un insecte auquel il avait balancé une chaussure, provoquant un claquement qui fît sursauter Thomas dans son lit. A croire qu'il faisait tout pour l'empêcher de se rendormir.

Quand Thomas se décida à sortir de son lit puisque de toute façon, Newt n'allait pas le laisser repartir au pays des rêves, il se fît directement aborder par ce dernier, son sac de cours à l'épaule.

\- Thomas ! J'allais partir, je suis en retard. Il faut absolument que tu fasses quelques courses pour moi c'est urgent, lui dit-il en lui tendant une liste de fournitures.

\- J'ai fait les courses hier, tu aurais pu me demander à ce moment-là.

\- Sauf qu'hier je ne pensais pas que mes stabilos me lâcheraient et qu'on péterait mon disque dur. Fais le pour moi s'il te plaît, c'est urgent. Ce soir ça sera fermé, mais entre midi et deux tu auras le temps.

\- Mais j'ai un…

Newt partit en coup de vent et Thomas fût coupé par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Il se retrouva seul pour marmonner :

\- … rendez-vous pour un appartement.

Durant une longue minute il grimaça tout en réfléchissant à comment il allait s'organiser pour qu'entre midi et deux, il fasse les courses de monsieur, visite l'appartement et déjeune en ville.

Il soupira bruyamment. Ça allait être la course contre la montre.

Quand il arriva à son lieu de travail, Thomas croisa son « ami de toujours », Gally, qui le fusilla du regard comme à son habitude. Il se trouvait tout de même chanceux de travailler ici, l'ensemble de ses collègues était sympathiques – à part cette tête de nœud de Gally évidemment – le cadre était très agréable et il était bien payé. Même qu'une petite brunette qui travaillait aux mêmes heures que lui lui avait offert une boîte de macarons faits maison ce jour-là, et puis les clients habitués commençaient à apprécier le petit nouveau.

Mais c'était avant qu'une dispute avec Gally ne faillisse le faire exploser. Ce dernier profitait souvent du fait qu'il ait un rang légèrement plus élevé que Thomas pour s'acharner sur lui. Au début ce n'était pas trop dur à supporter, alors il encaissait. Mais depuis qu'il répondait aux piques de Gally, celui-ci augmentait la fréquence de ses abus.

En fin de matinée Gally dépassa les bornes, lui demandant de décharger des cartons de vêtements pour encore 40 minutes, alors qu'il devait avoir fini depuis un quart d'heure déjà. Thomas osa lui dire « Non ». Un simple mot que son collègue détesta entendre. Il serra les poings alors que Gally tapotait son index sur son torse, le traitant de branleur devant de nombreux clients. Thomas rougit de honte et de colère, cependant il n'esquissa aucun geste, car jamais il ne pourrait assumer les conséquences d'un geste déplacé qui lui aurait fait perdre son emploi.

Parce qu'après tout, il n'était que le petit nouveau qui devait fermer sa bouche.

Il chercha brièvement un collègue du regard qui pourrait le défendre, mais il n'y avait que des clients autour d'eux. Alors il poussa Gally pour récupérer ses affaires avant que son envie de le gifler soit incontrôlable, puis il quitta le magasin d'un pas rageur. Sans un mot.

Une fois à l'intérieur de sa voiture, il posa ses mains tremblantes sur le volant, inspira et expira profondément durant de longues minutes. Petit à petit sa colère mua en tristesse, il se sentait bien dans ce magasin, et cet abruti venait tout gâcher.

Thomas jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, à cause de ce tocard, il était déjà 12h20, son rendez-vous pour l'appartement était à 12h 45. Pendant un instant, il songea à ne pas faire les courses que Newt lui avait demandées. Après tout il avait qu'à y aller lui-même entre midi et deux.

« Fait-le pour moi s'il te plaît, c'est urgent ».

La voix de Newt résonnait dans sa tête, et il pouvait revoir ses deux grandes prunelles noires alors qu'il lui demandait ce service. Thomas expira profondément une dernière fois, puis il mit sa ceinture de sécurité et alluma le moteur de la voiture. Jamais il ne pourrait dire non à des yeux pareils.

Il fonça en direction du magasin spécialisé qu'avait indiqué Newt sur le bout de papier qu'il lui avait donné ce matin, pour se débarrasser de cette course au plus vite, ainsi il ira visiter l'appartement et pourra ensuite profiter de sa dernière demi-heure pour manger tranquillement quelque part. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il avait prévu.

Ce qui se passa réellement fut bien différent.

Tout d'abord, il mit du temps à trouver tout ce que Newt lui avait demandé, mais il savait que ce que l'étudiant souhaitait le plus, c'était un nouveau disque dur. D'après ce qu'il avait compris l'ancien venait de rendre l'âme, alors il prit le temps d'en choisir un de qualité. Heureusement il n'y avait pas trop de queue aujourd'hui, et à 12h35 il était en route pour sa visite. L'appartement était situé dans une petite commune jumelée à la ville, à dix minutes d'ici. En quittant la grande ville, il regarda sa montre et se dit qu'il était dans les temps, alors il s'accorda un sourire. Mais il disparut à la seconde suivante.

La voiture venait de faire un drôle de bruit.

ooo

Au bord de la route, Thomas était tout seul, assis à même le sol. Il regardait avec frustration les aiguilles de sa montre avancer sans jamais s'arrêter, comme si elles se moquaient ouvertement de lui parce qu'il était en train de rater sa visite pour l'appartement.

« Quand est-ce qu'elle arrive cette putain de dépanneuse ? » murmura-t-il.

Personne n'était encore arrivé alors qu'il était déjà 13h, il essaya plusieurs fois d'appeler Newt pour qu'il vienne le chercher mais il tombait à chaque fois sur le répondeur. Si la seule personne qu'il pouvait appeler dans cette ville ne décrochait pas d'ici une demie-heure, Thomas serait en retard pour son travail, ce que Gally s'empressera de faire remarquer à ses collègues. Il l'entendait déjà dire : « Regardez ! En retard comme toujours, je vous le dis depuis le début que c'est un fainéant ce mec ».

Un gargouillement monstrueux le fît sortir de ses pensées noires, il manquait plus que ça. Il crevait de faim et même si quelqu'un finissait par arriver, il n'aurait pas le temps de manger. Thomas remonta dans sa voiture dans l'espoir de dénicher quelque chose, et il tomba sur la boîte que lui avait offerte Brenda.

Lorsque le téléphone finit enfin par sonner il avait déjà ingurgité la moitié de la boîte de macaron, ils étaient tellement bons qu'il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. Il lâcha vite la boîte pour pouvoir répondre au téléphone, mais il sembla oublier que sa bouche était toujours pleine, les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent incompréhensibles.

\- Quoi ? demanda Newt à l'autre bout du fil.

Thomas avala tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche puis répéta.

\- Newt, pourquoi tu n'as pas décroché plus tôt ? J'ai un gros problème.

\- Figure-toi que ma pause d'aujourd'hui ne peut pas être qualifiée de pause. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Ma voiture m'a lâchée en dehors de la ville, et ce n'est pas une panne d'essence. Je reprends le travail bientôt il faut absolument que quelqu'un m'y amène.

\- Désolé Thomas, mais je ne peux vraiment pas, je l'aurais fait si j'avais eu le temps, mais là ça ne va pas être possible.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas faire une exception ?

\- Si je te dis que je ne peux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas. N'insiste pas, répéta plus fermement le blond.

\- Mais je fais comment alors ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire du stop !

Sur ce Newt raccrocha au nez de Thomas qui en resta choqué. « Mais quel … » grogna-t-il, sa phrase se finissant par un grognement de frustration.

Il se décida à écouter ce que lui avait proposé son colocataire cinq minutes plus tard. De toute façon il n'avait plus le choix, à part Newt il n'avait le numéro de personne dans cette ville.

Il attendit, debout, le bras tendu et le pouce levé. Il attendit. Jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, jura, reposa son bras. Le tendit puis patienta. A un moment, une voiture ralentît et Thomas remercia le ciel. Mais le conducteur ne s'arrêta pas. Il regarda Thomas et lui fît coucou avant de ré-accélérer. Thomas cru halluciner.

C'était Gally.

Évidemment.

Thomas afficha sa grimace la plus pitoyable en levant les yeux au ciel, comme pour demander au tout-puissant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter toute cette cruauté. Comme réponse, une goutte d'eau chuta sur son front.

ooo

Avant de sortir de la camaro noire, Thomas dit à son sauveur :

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir amené jusqu'ici, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

\- Vous auriez attrapé une pneumonie, répondit sans pitié l'homme aux yeux verdâtres.

\- Probablement, dit Thomas en reprenant possession de ses affaires, ainsi que les courses de Newt.

\- A la base je vous avais pris pour quelqu'un d'autre qui a aussi le don de se fourrer dans des problèmes.

\- C'est gentil quand même, vraiment.

Les deux hommes se dirent au revoir et Thomas sortit affronter la pluie. Il fit quelques pas, enjamba une flaque d'eau puis il arriva devant le magasin. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Dès qu'il recommença à travailler en compagnie de ses collègues, il remarqua rapidement que quelque chose avait changé. Alors que depuis le début il était le centre d'attention de tout le monde, à présent on l'ignorait. Pourtant on surveillait ses faits et gestes dès qu'il tournait le dos, et des messes-basses se faisaient pendant qu'il s'occupait des clients. Ça agaçait Thomas de ne pas comprendre pourquoi l'ambiance de travail était devenue si pesante.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, il prit Brenda à part, la seule avec qui il avait vraiment sympathisé. Il l'a remercia pour les macarons et elle lui répondit avec un mince sourire. Même si c'était plus discret, il y avait toujours ce malaise qui flottait dans l'air.

Thomas détestait ça. N'y tenant plus, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son retour :

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? On me regarde de travers depuis que je suis revenu, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

Brenda sembla hésiter un moment puis elle répondit franchement :

\- Gally a craché sur toi. Il a refait ton portrait à sa manière, devant tout le monde avant que tu arrives.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a affirmé qu'il connaissait le genre de mec comme toi, qui pense qu'à se la couler douce, qui travaille le moins possible, beau parleur, poli et galant quand ça l'arrange, blablabla.

\- Quel tocard ce type. Tu es celle qui travaille le plus avec moi Brenda, tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Je sais bien. Mais il est vrai que tu es souvent en retard Thomas. Regarde, tu avais dix minutes de retard cet aprèm.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Brenda fronça les sourcils et Thomas s'expliqua, il lui raconta sa journée catastrophique et le moment où Gally avait refusé de le prendre en stop. Ce qui finit par mettre sa collègue de son côté.

\- On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. J'aime beaucoup Gally mais ce qu'il raconte sur toi n'est pas vrai, alors je vais essayer de parler aux autres et à Gally aussi, je ne lui demanderai pas de faire ami-ami avec toi mais au moins de te foutre la paix.

\- Merci Brenda, bredouilla Thomas, soulagé d'avoir enfin quelque chose de positif dans sa foutue journée.

L'ambiance fût toujours aussi désagréable mais le brun fût optimiste en se disant que ça passera avec l'aide de Brenda. D'autant plus qu'il avait décidé de travailler durement afin de prouver aux autres qu'ils se trompaient sur son compte.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, Thomas comprit que manger uniquement une dizaine de macarons à midi, n'avait pas été la meilleure idée de la décennie. Son ventre complètement retourné hurlait à la mort, et l'once de lumière qui avait illuminée sa journée noire s'éteignit. Son esprit affaibli devint irritable, il suffisait de voir le nombre de fois où il râla contre un objet qu'il ne trouvait pas.

Lorsque enfin sonna l'heure de la délivrance, Brenda se proposa pour ramener Thomas chez lui. Il l'embrassa sur la joue en la bénissant des dieux, puis ils se dépêchèrent pour quitter la boutique au plus vite.

Il allait enfin pouvoir souffler, prendre une bonne douche, manger, s'étaler sur son lit en étoile de mer pour ne plus penser à rien. Il poussa la porte de l'appartement et esquissa un sourire à son colocataire assis à la grande table occupé à pianoter sur son ordinateur.

\- Salut.

\- Salut Thomas. Tu as mon disque dur ?

\- Oh merde...

Bien sûr. Sale journée jusqu'au bout.

Les courses de Newt étaient restées dans un coin de la boutique. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, il en avait plus que marre. Le blond comprit et se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Il lui cracha d'un ton agressif :

\- Putain je t'avais dis que c'était urgent ! Je comptais sur toi, tu avais une heure et demie devant toi et tu n'as même pas été fichu de m'acheter un pauvre disque dur ? Est-ce-que tu y as pensé au moins ?

Thomas sentit toute sa colère monter en lui, tordre ses boyaux, tendre ses muscles, monter jusqu'à exploser dans son crâne. Il chopa Newt par son tee-shirt et le fît reculer jusqu'au mur derrière lui. Lorsque son dos percuta la surface dure, le blond lâcha un petit couinement. Le visage de Thomas n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien quand il lui cria :

\- Si tu n'es pas content Newt tu n'as qu'à les faire toi-même tes courses ! J'ai eu une vraie journée de merde tu vois ? J'ai raté un rendez-vous important pour toi donc arrête de faire comme si tu savais tout et de me prendre pour un idiot. Je suis pas ton chien !

Son souffle s'étalait sur le visage choqué de Newt qui n'osait ni parler, ni bouger. Voir cet air craintif fît prendre conscience à Thomas qu'il brutalisait Newt. Il le lâcha progressivement avant de partir à la salle de bain.

L'autre homme se laissa doucement glisser jusqu'au sol, encore heurté par la violente réaction de Thomas. Il plaça sa main tremblante sur son cœur et le sentit battre la chamade contre sa poitrine. Il avait eu peur, mais il devait avouer qu'il l'avait cherché.

Il frotta son visage et se félicita pour avoir foutu la merde entre lui et son nouveau colocataire, qui semblait ne lui vouloir que du bien.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Vous devez vous en doutez, mais j'ai adoré écrire les malheurs de Tommy dans ce chapitre .. gniarkgniark

Avant que partiez, avez-vous remarqué l'apparition très discrète d'un personnage lycanthrope dans ce chapitre, provenant d'une série que vous connaissez tous ? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Nda : Bien le bonjour la populace ! Comment vous portez vous ? Tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux qui mettent des reviews toutes mignonnes qui me réchauffent mon petit cœur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir d'avoir des messages gentils en rentrant du boulot :') Et bon courage à tous ceux qui passent le bac en ce moment, que la force du Newtmas soit avec vous.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Thomas avait ce qu'il voulait, l'eau brûlante aspergeait son visage pour rouler ensuite sur ses muscles fatigués, la brume qu'il inspirait autour de lui réchauffait ses poumons avec douceur. Il avait sa douche tant convoitée, néanmoins il ne trouvait pas la paix à laquelle elle était liée.

Sa dispute avec Newt tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, il s'en voulait de s'être emporté de la sorte et maintenant il était certain que son colocataire le détestait.

Thomas sortit de la salle de bain et alla se changer dans sa chambre, la pièce juste en face. Il passa lentement ses bras dans son haut, retardant la confrontation avec Newt. Il frottait encore ses cheveux à l'aide de sa serviette quand une odeur le frappa de plein fouet. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita dans la pièce à vivre, n'osant croire à ce qu'on lui préparait.

Déboulant comme un dératé, il faillit percuter Newt et la casserole pleine de sauce bolognaise qu'il avait entre les mains. Heureusement, il s'arrêta à temps et regarda avec surprise le garçon amener la nourriture sur la table. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'approche de lui et dise sur un ton amusé :

– Fais pas cette tête, c'est juste des pâtes. Je sais que c'est ton plat préféré.

– Comment tu le sais ?

– J'ai mes sources.

Thomas n'eut pas de difficulté à deviner qu'il avait demandé à Minho.

– Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, pas après ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure.

– C'est bon Tommy, je me comporte comme un con depuis que tu es arrivé, je l'avais amplement mérité.

Thomas s'attendait à tout, même à un poing dans la figure, mais pas à des excuses.

En savourant leurs pâtes bolognaises, ils discutèrent et Thomas comprit pourquoi Newt avait été si nerveux et en colère de ne pas avoir son nouveau disque dur. Et Newt comprit pourquoi Thomas avait pété les plombs en l'entendant crier.

Leur journée avait été pourrie, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Newt avait expliqué qu'il avait passé ses deux heures de pause déjeuner à refaire le devoir détruit avec le disque dur. D'après ce que Thomas avait comprit, l'étudiant avait besoin d'un nouveau disque dur pour pouvoir y sauvegarder tous les documents nécessaires pour son exposé de demain, et le présenter au professeur. Ensuite ce fût à Thomas d'expliquer les problèmes liés à son nouveau collègue.

Pour la première fois, ils prirent le temps de se parler clairement, de s'écouter, de se confier, et Thomas n'en pouvait être qu'heureux. Un poid sur leurs épaules s'envola, les faisant tous les deux soupirer d'aise.

La barrière entre eux venait de s'effriter.

ooo

Avant d'aller définitivement se coucher, Newt toqua à la chambre de Thomas et lui dit du seuil de la porte :

– J'ai un ami qui fait une fête samedi, je peux demander à ce que tu viennes. Ça te fera du bien après ta semaine de boulot et comme ça tu pourras rencontrer d'autres personnes.

Thomas qui était assis sur son lit en aurait sauté de joie, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne refuserait jamais c'était bien une fête (et de la nourriture !).

– Ça serait avec plaisir !

– Super, mais tu dois savoir que cette soirée est spéciale.

Le brun pencha légèrement la tête en signe d'interrogation.

\- C'est une soirée à déguisements imposés.

 _J8 – Samedi_

En début de soirée, Newt entra dans l'appartement les bras chargés de bricoles pour son propre déguisement que Alby lui avait imposé, et il ne fût pas surpris de voir une grosse boule de poils roux sur le canapé. En l'entendant arriver, la tête de l'animal se tourna vers lui, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Décidément, le costume de renard collait parfaitement à Thomas.

– Patiente encore un peu, je me prépare et on y va, dit Newt en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Thomas avait hâte de découvrir le déguisement de son colocataire, il avait bien essayé de lui faire avouer mais Newt avait été muet comme une tombe. Il resta donc une bonne trentaine de minutes à attendre, tournant en rond dans l'appartement à jouer avec ses douces oreilles de renard.

Lorsque Newt sortit enfin de la salle de bain, Thomas se précipita vers lui. Dans sa hâte il s'emmêla les jambes et se retrouva face contre terre à goûter le sol (heureusement qu'il avait été nettoyé par Newt le matin même). Il se redressa, s'asseyant sur sa queue rousse en frottant son front. Soudainement, il fût éblouit par l'être devant lui.

Newt était vêtu de blanc, sa peau était pâle comme de la porcelaine, ce qui faisait ressortir ses pupilles sombres qui semblaient si noires en cet instant. On aurait dit que l'on avait soufflé de la poussière d'argent sous son regard et sur ses cheveux où reposait une couronne de plume immaculées.

– Un cygne blanc, murmura Thomas avec admiration.

ooo

C'est Newt qui les emmena en voiture chez Alby, il se demandait combien de cafés avait bu Thomas avant de partir en le voyant du coin de l'œil sautiller d'impatience sur son siège. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Newt aurait eu la trouille de se retrouver à une soirée entière avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout, contrairement à l'autre énergumène à ses côtés.

Devant la porte de la maison, Thomas insista comme un enfant pour faire retentir la sonnette en se dandinant déjà sur le fond de musique qu'il pouvait entendre. Mais il s'arrêta net et poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsque Dark Vador lui ouvrit.

– Salut Alby, dit Newt nullement surpris par le déguisement de son ami. Je te présente Thomas.

Alby retira son masque obscur en voyant l'expression du garçon : un curieux mélange de crainte et d'admiration, comme s'il craignait que le véritable personnage de la saga Star Wars soit devant lui et puisse le buter à tout moment.

– Enchanté Thomas ! C'est bien que tu aies joué le jeu, dit-il en effleurant les poils roux du déguisement de renard.

– Merci de m'avoir laissé venir.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans l'habitat, Thomas su qu'il allait passer une bonne soirée. La joie et les rires régnaient dans cette grande maison emplie de sourires tous aussi charmants les uns que les autres. Alby avait installé des jeux de lumières illuminant les nombreux personnages qui se déchaînaient sur la musique entraînante. Thomas y repéra Toad, Maléfique, Capitaine Hadock, Michael Jackson et une bite géante.

Newt se chargea de lui présenter quelques amis, mais se rendit vite compte que c'était totalement inutile. Le renard se débrouillait à merveille en allant naturellement vers les autres et leur parlait comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà.

C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait observer le comportement de Thomas avec autrui, et il réalisa à quel point le jeune homme était naturellement sociable. Mais aussi à quel point ils étaient différents. C'était peut-être pour ça que leur début de relation avait été plus compliqué que l'amitié récente de Thomas et la bite géante qui ne se connaissaient que depuis seulement 40 secondes et se tapaient déjà des fous rires monstrueux.

Newt regretta soudainement d'être passé à côté de ça avec Thomas, d'être aussi distant et méfiant. A l'avenir il se promit de s'ouvrir à lui, car il avait vraiment envie d'être son ami.

Thomas quant lui était totalement en train de profiter sans se soucier du blond, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait la fête et Newt avait raison, ça lui fît un bien de fou de décompresser et de se lâcher.

Il s'éclata à faire danser les gens et supplia le roi de la pop de lui apprendre le moon walk légendaire. Il ne se doutait pas que Newt passait le plus clair de son temps à surveiller ses faits et gestes du coin de l'œil. Il comptait ses verres d'alcool et vérifiait qu'il ne faisait pas trop de bêtises, comme s'il était sous sa responsabilité.

Minuit passait et la soirée vivait toujours, certains avait déjà la gueule bien alcoolisée et commençaient à faire des discours comme quoi c'était pas gentil d'être méchant et que les chats finiront par gouverner notre société.

Heureusement la majorité était encore sobre, c'était le cas d'Alby qui décida que c'était le bon moment pour lancer une musique douce et lente. Des sifflements retentirent puis nombreux furent ceux qui s'allièrent pour se balancer ensemble, avec tendresse et légèreté.

Alby qui ne voyait pas Newt se bouger pour trouver une partenaire, le poussa gentiment pour l'encourager. Le blond lança un regard agacé à travers le masque de son ami de longue date. Il resta donc là, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui tapote l'épaule.

Il se retourna et tomba sur une jeune fille qui, lui sembla-t-il, était une amie que Minho lui avait déjà présenté. Contrairement à lui elle était habillé de noir et ses yeux ainsi que ses lèvres étaient de charbon. Elle lui proposa d'aller danser en inclinant adorablement la tête, faisant palpiter sa couronne de plumes de cygne noir sur ses cheveux de jais.

Newt se sentait incapable de dire non à ce sourire, alors il l'accompagna au milieu des autres couples et les imita en plaçant ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille. Au début il restait assez crispé, mais au fil des notes ses muscles se détendirent et il prit goût à leur slow.

Certaines personnes ne se gênèrent pas pour prendre en photo les deux cygnes réunis, car il fallait avouer que les deux contraires étaient sublimes. Newt aurait voulu s'arrêter à la fin de la première chanson, mais sa partenaire n'était pas du même avis et continuait à s'accrocher à ses épaules.

C'est un raclement de gorge près d'eux qui leur fît cesser leurs mouvements.

– Vous permettez ? demanda Thomas.

Newt bénit intérieurement son colocataire, il avait probablement perçu sa détresse et était venu lui prêter main forte. Le blond fît un pas en arrière et lui offrit la main de la jeune danseuse qui adressa un grand sourire séduisant à Thomas. Ce dernier lui renvoya son sourire et lui prit sa main.

Newt senti le soulagement l'envahir, puis disparaître d'un coup lorsque le renard lâcha la main du cygne noir pour se poster devant lui. Sans demander une quelque permission, il apporta les mains de Newt sur sa taille et posa les siennes sur ses épaules.

– Tu te fous de moi ?

– Pas du tout, répondit Thomas d'une voix très calme et sérieuse.

Newt senti ses joues chauffer lorsqu'il réalisa ou était posées ses mains.

– Pour le coup, je préférerais que l'on échange les rôles, dit-il faiblement.

Les lèvres de son vis-à-vis s'étirèrent dans un sourire amusé, avant d'échanger les positions de leurs bras. Cette fois Newt fût mal à l'aise, non pas parce que ses doigts touchaient le corps de Thomas, mais parce que les mains de ce dernier glissèrent jusqu'à ses hanches.

Son cerveau était focalisé sur ce détail alors qu'il y avait bien plus important, comme ce corps entier qui venait se frotter contre le sien dans leur balancements. Ils collèrent leurs joues l'une contre l'autre et Newt en profita pour murmurer à l'oreille du brun :

– Les renards bouffent les cygnes, tu te rends compte à quel point c'est ridicule.

– Si tu savais comme je m'en fous. J'ai bien le droit de danser avec mon colocataire si je veux.

Newt roula des yeux à cette obstination. Il remarqua que beaucoup de gens les regardaient, on pouvait lire dans leurs yeux que la combinaison surprenante du renard et du cygne les laissait perplexes.

Alors qu'avec la fille il avait été prêt à s'endormir debout, à présent il faisait gaffe à ne pas respirer trop fort. Il était en train de se demander pourquoi la situation le perturbait tant lorsque Thomas lui chuchota :

– Merci Newt.

– Pour quoi ?

– Merci d'avoir fait en sorte que je vienne.

– Il y a pas de quoi, c'est Alby qu'il faut remercier.

Et Minho aussi, mais ça c'était un secret.

La fin de la chanson arriva bien plus vite que Newt l'aurait pensé, et les deux garçons se décollèrent, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Un blanc se forma où ils se contentèrent de se regarder sans rien dire, jusqu'à que la bite géante se jette sur Thomas pour lui raconter quelque chose d'une importance capitale. Il était évident que cette personne était complètement bourrée quand il parlait de théorie du complot par les reptiliens. La musique forte et rapide étant revenue, Newt se dit que c'était le bon moment pour s'éloigner.

Thomas aurait voulu le retenir, au lieu de ça il fût contraint d'écouter les propos insensés de la bite géante. Lorsqu'il devina qu'elle allait dégueuler il l'emmena en urgence aux toilettes. Après avoir expliqué de la manière la plus simple et claire possible qu'il était important de bien viser en vomissant, il laissa le pauvre garçon se débrouiller et revint dans le salon. La musique continuait à faire bouger les corps inépuisables des invités, mais Thomas n'était plus d'humeur à danser.

Il chercha une petite tête blonde avec qui il aurait bien aimé discuter, en vain. Il demanda alors des informations à Dark Vador qui était occupé à déplacer un corps inerte au sol qui gênait le passage.

– Si tu ne vois plus Newt c'est qu'il est dehors, informa Alby. Il s'éclipse tout le temps en fin de soirée.

– D'accord, merci.

– Pas de problème.

Thomas traversa la foule puis la cuisine, pour ensuite atteindre la petite terrasse extérieure qui séparait la maison du jardin. Il trouva en effet un cygne blanc assit à même le sol, seul, le regard dirigé vers le ciel étoilé.

– Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda simplement Thomas.

Le regard de Newt se déporta sur le nouveau venu.

– Oui bien sûr.

Le renard imita la position de Newt en frissonnant de froid. Sa présence ne changea pas l'occupation de Newt qui était d'observer le ciel. Thomas le regarda faire, et en profita même pour détailler son visage qui semblait encore plus argenté avec l'éclat de la lune. Lorsque Newt tourna doucement la tête vers lui il détourna les yeux, comme s'il avait été pris en faute.

– Ne te sens pas obligé de rester avec moi, va t'amuser, tu es là pour ça, dit le blond.

– C'est bon, je préfère rester avec toi. Pourquoi tu restes à l'écart ?

– Tu sais les fêtes, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Je viens juste pour voir quelques amis, et au bout d'un moment, toute cette agitation ça me gave.

– En plus d'être un maniaque tu es asociale ?

– C'est la vérité mais je tiens à dire que je t'emmerde quand même.

Le brun lâcha un rire, puis demanda :

– A part le slow tu ne danses pas ?

– Il faut que j'évite de trop solliciter ma jambe, tu sais.

Automatiquement, Thomas regarda le membre en question. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Newt était blessé. Il demanda :

– Tu veux qu'on parte ?

Newt fût assez surpris par cette question. Thomas et Minho faisaient la fête de la même manière, en riant fort et en dansant avec n'importe qui, mais Minho ne proposait jamais à Newt de partir plus tôt parce qu'il voulait continuer à s'amuser jusqu'au bout qu'importe l'ennui de son ami. Thomas quant à lui était sensible à son avis.

– Tu ne veux pas continuer à faire la fête ?

– J'ai déjà bien profité, et je ne veux pas t'obliger à rester.

– C'est ton dernier mot ?

Thomas hocha la tête et ils partirent donc en remerciant Alby. Newt, qui avait prit la précaution de ne pas boire d'alcool, prit le volant. Thomas était tout sage à côté de lui, avachit sur son siège. Il regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, les paupières couvrant ses yeux de plus en plus longtemps à chaque battement de cil.

Dès qu'ils rentrèrent ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se jetèrent sous leurs couvertures. Thomas s'endormît presque aussitôt sur cette pensée qui le fît sourire :

La barrière entre eux s'était enfin brisée.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Les choses changent entre ces deux-là .. qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


	5. Chapter 5

Nda : Whoa j'ai failli oublier de publier ! Enfin bref on s'en fiche, voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira mes petits amis.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 _J9 – Dimanche_

Vers dix heures du matin, Newt était au téléphone avec Minho, appuyé contre la table :

\- Ça se passe bien, vraiment. Tu avais raison. Quoi le parc ? Ah oui la fête du printemps, je comptais y aller de toute manière. Et toi comment ça se passe av-

Thomas, qui sortait juste du lit, venait de débouler dans la pièce et lui vola momentanément la parole. Vêtu d'un simple jogging qui lui servait de pyjama et d'un casque audio sur sa tête complètement décoiffée, il gigotait dans tous les sens sans se préoccuper de Newt qui l'observait d'un air perplexe.

\- Newt ? Dit Minho à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oui pardon, c'est juste que Thomas est en train de danser à moitié nu dans le salon.

\- Ça lui arrive. Ça veut dire qu'il est de bonne humeur.

Newt pouvait parier que la musique qu'écoutait Thomas était _Thrift Shop_ de _Mackelmore_ , car le son était tellement fort qu'il l'entendait d'où il était. Lorsque le brun se rendit compte que Newt l'observait il lui fît coucou avec un grand sourire, dévoilant ses belles dents blanches.

\- Je te laisse Minho, Tommy monte sur le canapé et ça je ne peux pas laisser passer.

Le maniaque n'hésita pas à raccrocher au nez de son ami pour crier à Thomas de descendre ses pieds pourris de son canapé. Il s'approcha et attendit les mains sur les hanches, tel une mère attendrait que son enfant descende d'une attraction. Comme réponse Thomas se tourna vers lui et tout en continuant son play-back, plaça ses deux mains à l'arrière de son crâne et offrit un superbe déhanché à son seul et unique spectateur.

Newt était plié en deux, son colocataire était un vrai clown quand il s'y mettait. Mais il devait avouer que pour un clown, le mouvement circulaire de son bassin était plus sexy que ridicule.

Thomas rejoignit le blond dans son fou rire et descendit enfin du canapé. Après quelques minutes pour se calmer, Newt demanda :

\- Tu veux faire un tour en ville ? C'est la fête du printemps aujourd'hui. Et puis Minho m'a chargé de te montrer le parc, il pense que tu aimerais courir là-bas.

Thomas le dévisagea un moment en clignant des yeux, puis il enleva son casque et lui demanda de répéter, ce qui les plongeant une seconde fois dans une crise de rire.

ooo

Une fois dans la voiture, Newt fît un rapide tour de la ville en présentant chaque lieu à connaître, tel un agent touristique.

Il s'agissait d'une vaste ville connu pour son ancienneté qui offrait de charmants quartiers à caractère unique, ainsi que de vielles bâtisses honorables par leur solidité à travers les âges. Mais elle était aussi connu pour sa fête du printemps, où pour l'occasion la verdure et les floraisons étaient abondantes dans chaque allée et chaque coin de rues, donnant à la grande ville un air champêtre.

Thomas ouvrit sa fenêtre et mit sa tête à l'extérieur savourant l'air frais qui fouettait son visage ainsi que l'odeur de l'herbe qui envahissait la ville. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite le monologue touristique de Newt, trop émerveillé par la beauté de l'endroit. Il remarqua très vite que beaucoup d'habitants portaient en ce jour une couronne de fleur.

\- C'est une coutume locale la couronne ?

\- Oui c'est pour fêter le printemps que les gens la porte.

\- Nous aussi on fête le printemps, fît remarquer Thomas en regardant avec insistance Newt pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait.

\- T'en fais pas, je t'en achèterais une si tu veux.

\- Et pour toi aussi !

Newt exprima son agacement par un claquement de langue contre son palais, néanmoins il ne dit pas non.

Ils passèrent devant l'université et Newt en profita pour faire l'éloge. Ce dernier fût ensuite surpris de voir que l'hôpital tenait encore debout vu comment il était délabré. Puis vint le tour de « la boulangerie de la pétasse ».

A l'entente de ces derniers mots Thomas tourna vivement la tête vers lui, intéressé. Mais le blond balaya ses propos de la main, lui intimant de faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Alors il obéit, et lorsqu'il retourna la tête vers le paysage il poussa un « whoa ». Il dû carrément sortir la tête de la voiture pour apercevoir le sommet du monument tandis que Newt le regarda faire avec amusement.

\- Mais elle est énorme votre église ! S'exclama Thomas en ramenant sa tête à l'intérieur du véhicule, les cheveux en pétard à cause du vent.

\- C'est une cathédrale Tommy.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près, c'est impressionnant.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se garèrent et Newt fît visiter à Thomas les étroites ruelles qui changeaient souvent de niveau par de petits escaliers. C'était un vrai labyrinthe, mais c'est ce qui faisait le charme de ce que Newt appelait le « cœur de la ville ». Enfin ils débouchèrent sur une gigantesque place, peuplée de têtes fleuris.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui et pour cause, au jour du printemps étaient organisés des activités et des jeux ouverts à tous. Il y avait des enfants courants un peu partout, des groupes d'adultes discutant aux baraquements de dégustation en tout genre, mais aussi des jeunes adolescents assis en cercle à même le sol.

\- Ne me perd pas de vue Tommy, comme tu le vois il y a de la foule. Le parc est de l'autre côté, je te propose de manger là-bas il y aura moins de monde, ça te vas ?

\- Oui, oui. Je te suis.

Newt lui sourit et ils allèrent dans un premier temps dans une baraque qui proposait de quoi manger et boire, ils achetèrent de quoi pique-niquer et partir cette fois ci en direction du parc. Thomas était sous le charme de la joie et de la générosité qui flottaient dans les airs, il se léchait les lèvres enivré par l'odeur des mets appétissants.

A un moment il demanda à Newt de faire halte afin qu'il puisse regarder les petites animations, dont un spectacle de marionnette auquel il avait particulièrement accroché. Contrairement au blond qui le tira fort par le bras afin qu'ils continuent leur chemin.

En entrant dans le parc, Newt s'arrêta à un petit stand qui vendait des couronnes de grosses fleurs aux couleurs pâles.

\- Une couronne s'il vous plaît.

\- DEUX couronnes, corrigea Thomas juste derrière lui.

La marchande, brune aux yeux clairs qui trouvait le couple de garçon vraiment mignon sourit et leur vendit deux de ses plus belles couronnes. Le brun saisit les deux couronnes tandis que son colocataire payait.

Lorsque Newt vit Thomas, son sourire franc et ses roses azurées mélangées aux petites pâquerettes blanches perdues dans sa chevelure sombre, il le trouva plus qu'adorable. Mais ne voulant pas paraître aussi ridicule que la marchande devenue rouge comme une tomate, il détourna les yeux.

\- A ton tour Newt.

L'interpellé leva instinctivement les mains pour stopper celles de Thomas qui apportait dangereusement la deuxième couronne à sa tête.

\- Les bras le long du corps, ordonna fermement le brun.

Thomas s'avança très près de lui pour lui placer correctement la couronne sur ses cheveux de blé. Plus il s'avançait, plus Newt trouvait son pouls bruyant. Sans oublier où était diriger son regard, il aurait dû fixer un point invisible au-dessus de l'épaule de Thomas. Mais non.

Son regard restait figé sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le blond n'avait qu'à faire un pas et il goûtait à ces lèvres que Thomas mordillait sans s'en rendre compte, leur faisant prendre une teinte rosé encore plus désirable. Un frisson incontrôlable le secoua lorsque le brun recoiffa certaines de mèches blondes sur son front.

\- Et voilà. Ça te va bien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas en porter.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression d'être ridicule.

\- Ce n'est qu'une impression je t'assure, tu es très beau, le rassura Thomas avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Newt se força à sourire et profita que l'autre garçon lui tourne le dos pour afficher une mine soucieuse. Il passa une main sur son ventre et se pinça la peau espérant calmer les papillons qui n'avaient cessés de voler depuis que Thomas s'était approché de lui.

C'est à ce moment que Newt réalisa qu'il était grave dans la merde.

ooo

C'est au pied d'un gros chêne que Thomas et Newt s'arrêtèrent pour manger. Le parc était calme malgré le monde qui s'y trouvait, chacun semblait respecter les autres, le bruissement des arbres et le chant des oiseaux.

Ça contrastait avec l'ambiance de la place songea Thomas, mais cela semblait convenir à Newt qui croquait dans son sandwich. De toute façon, il avait bien compris que sur ce point-là ils étaient différents : Newt aimait les endroits calmes et évitait soigneusement les activités de groupe. Contrairement à Thomas qui aimait l'agitation provoqué par la joie, et n'hésitait pas à parler aux inconnus comme s'il parlait à des amis.

Mais surtout il n'appréciait pas rester assis sans rien faire, c'est pour cela qu'après s'être rempli l'estomac il ne put s'empêcher d'enquiquiner Newt. Il finit par retirer sa couronne fleurit et se leva pour faire des figures pittoresques pendant que l'étudiant restait assis à cause de sa jambe blessée. Suite à de nombreuses chutes il arriva enfin à marcher sur les mains sous les applaudissements de son colocataire qui eut un jolie apperçu de son buste musclé.

Le souffle court par toutes ses acrobaties Thomas s'écroula près de Newt. Il respira à plein nez l'odeur de l'herbe et apprécia la fraîcheur de l'air caressant son visage, le ciel sans nuage laissait la liberté aux rayons du soleil d'attiser sa peau. C'était parfait, il se sentait bien et serein.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit à rire tout seul, piquant la curiosité de Newt.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda-t-il en rigolant lui-même.

Oui, le rire du brun était très contagieux.

Thomas se redressa et imita la position en tailleur de son vis-à-vis.

\- C'est un souvenir un peu idiot. Je ne pense pas que ça soit très intéressant.

\- Mais si, vas-y raconte ! S'exclama Newt, à présent excité.

\- Quand j'étais petit je faisais toujours chier mes parents pour qu'on aille goûter dehors. J'adorais les gaufres, les crêpes, les smoothies et par-dessus tout je vénérais les glaces. Un hiver, les glaces me manquaient cruellement, tu ne peux même pas imaginer, mais mon père voulait que j'en mange que l'été. Il me disait que de toute façon les glaciers n'étaient pas ouverts en hiver. Du coup je faisais des caprices pour un rien, parce que j'étais triste.

Newt regarda Thomas avec des yeux attendris, il avait pitié du petit Tommy qui pleurait pour avoir sa glace en plein hiver.

\- Quelque jours avant noël, alors qu'il neigeait dehors, maman m'a habillé chaudement et m'a emmené en ville. Je faisais la tête comme toujours, mais j'avais quand même accepté de lui tenir la main. Nous avions pas parlés jusqu'à arriver au banc devant le lac gelé. Il n'y avait quasiment personne dehors, on était seul. Je me rappelle très bien de son sourire lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'on faisait ici, ensuite elle a sorti deux grosses glaces emballées qu'elle avait achetait au supermarché. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureux, mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la première chose que j'ai faite en voyant la glace, n'était pas de la saisir, mais d'enlacer ma mère. Je ne l'avais jamais serré aussi fort dans mes bras. Après elle m'a regardée, avec ses grands yeux ambrés que j'ai hérité, et elle m'a dit : « Tu ne diras rien à papa, c'est notre petit secret ».

\- Elle est adorable, tu t'entends vraiment bien avec ta mère ?

\- Ouais, elle a toujours était là pour moi.

\- Elle habite toujours dans ta ville natale avec ton père ?

\- Oui mais pas avec mon père, ça fait longtemps qu'il est partit lui. Maintenant parle-moi de toi, tu n'aurais pas un souvenir à me raconter ? Demanda Thomas.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire tu sais, à part que ma mère est une perfectionniste et une maniaque.

Newt se coupa et jeta un coup d'œil à Thomas, s'attendant une remarque, mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire et de lever les mains pour faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Alors il continua :

\- Elle est du genre à vouloir tout contrôler et étant jeune elle a voulu contrôler ce que j'allais devenir en tant qu'individu, que ce soit mes amis, mes études, mon comportement. On a eu beaucoup de différends et de longues périodes de froid bien que je savais qu'elle faisait ça pour moi. C'était un peu … compliqué à ce moment. Mon père est beaucoup plus souple, comme mes grands-parents qui ont toujours étaient supers avec moi, mais ils n'allaient jamais à l'encontre de ma mère. Et quand elle pense avoir raison je peux te dire qu'elle ne lâche pas le morceau, jamais je ne lui présenterais Minho.

Les deux garçons rigolèrent, puis ils continuèrent à parler d'eux, s'écoutant avec attention, et le même désir de tout savoir sur l'autre. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et c'est vers six heures du soir qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer. En marchant, Thomas remit sa couronne de fleurs qu'il affectionnait tant, puis posa une dernière question à Newt qui le titillait depuis un moment :

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que t'a fait la fille de la boulangerie pour que tu refuses d'y mettre les pieds ?

D'abord on ignora sa question. Alors il continua de parler :

\- La blonde. C'est la fille des propriétaires n'est-ce pas ?

Thomas compris que c'était un sujet plus délicat qu'il n'aurait cru lorsqu'il vit la mine embarrassé de Newt.

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je peux compr-

\- Oui. Oui c'est la fille des propriétaires. Elle s'appelle Sonya et on était ensemble il y a quelques mois.

\- Je suppose que ça s'est mal finit.

\- Disons qu'elle n'a pas été correcte avec moi.

\- Elle a l'air si gentille pourtant, les gens du quartier on l'air de bien l'aimer.

Newt eu un sourire crispé.

\- C'est ça le truc. Moi aussi je pensais ça, tout le monde pense ça au début. Une vrai crème, douce et rigolote. Mais Sonya fait partie de ses personnes qu'il faut avoir qu'en tant que connaissance. Quand tu observes ses amis ou ses petits copains, ils changent tous le temps, car ils se rendent compte, comme moi, qui elle est réellement et qu'elle est loin de la petite blonde innocente et polie. Ce n'est qu'une image qu'elle donne, un masque pour attirer la confiance des autres.

\- Tu lui avais donné ta confiance ?

\- Une confiance totale, murmura tristement Newt en plantant son regard dans celui de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Demanda Thomas sur un ton froid, ressentant une soudaine colère pour la jeune femme à qui il avait si souvent souri et complimenté.

Newt jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa jambe blessé avant de répondre :

\- Je me suis confié à elle, je lui ai expliqué certaines choses sur moi, des choses que peu de gens savent. Je me rappelle même avoir chialé dans ses bras ce soir-là. Quand j'y repense je me dis que je lui ai donné l'arme pour m'abattre. A partir de ce moment-là elle s'est senti supérieure à moi, et abusait de mes faiblesses que je lui avais moi-même avoué. Sonya est comme ça, elle s'arrange toujours pour avoir un coup d'avance sur les autres. En connaissant les faiblesses et les tords de chacun par la confiance que l'on lui donne aveuglement, elle nous tient au creux de sa main, nous manipule à sa guise. Et elle adore ça.

\- Vous êtes restés combien de temps ensemble ?

\- Huit mois. Heureusement que Minho était là pour me pousser à rompre, car même si elle me faisait du mal, je restais amoureux tu sais.

\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile. Si j'avais su je n'aurais pa-

\- C'est bon Tommy, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est pour que tu saches pourquoi je t'envoie là-bas à ma place, je veux la croiser le moins possible.

\- Je comprends.

Tout en traçant leur chemin vers la place, ils continuèrent à discuter, à se livrer.

Après coups, Newt réalisa tout ce qu'il avait avoué à Thomas. Lui qui gardait ses pensées au fond de son esprit et se méfiait sans cesse fût surpris de voir avec quelle facilité il s'était ouvert à lui. Cependant, il ne s'en souciait guère.

Il avait confiance en Thomas, son colocataire et ami.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pour toutes réclamations, remarques, demandes en mariage etc ... Veuillez utiliser le formulaire ci-dessous :3

J'aimerais particulièrement remercier Naitia et toutes les autres qui l'on utilisé les dernières fois et m'ont réchauffé le cœur.


	6. Chapter 6

Nda : Bonsoir les petits amis ! Vous allez bien ? Moi j'ai un rhume, mais on s'en fout, place à la suite les gens !

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Leur deuxième semaine de cohabitation ne ressembla en rien à la première.

Newt réorganisa son monde pour faire de la place à Thomas. Avant, parmi ses nombreuses habitudes, il y avait celle de ne pas faire attention au bruit qu'il faisait le matin, tout simplement parce que le sommeil de Minho était semblable à un coma profond. Mais à présent il s'appliquait à être le plus silencieux possible avant de partir à l'université.

Thomas quant à lui appris à ranger les courses à leurs places sans que Newt repasse derrière lui. Il l'invita plusieurs fois à déjeuner lors de leurs pauses de midi et ne souriait plus à la jeune fille de la boulangerie. Aucun des deux n'hésitaient à partager leurs problèmes, et s'entraidaient s'ils le pouvaient.

Thomas progressait dans l'art de répondre aux piques sarcastiques de Newt, il se rappellerait toujours de cet après-midi où il se languissait dans son lit en recevant des messages du blond qui était en train de « réviser » sur la grande table de la pièce à vivre. Ces deux feignasses se chamaillaient par téléphone alors qu'un simple couloir les séparait. Pour la première fois ce fût Newt qui craqua le premier, il avait débarqué dans la chambre du brun pour lui donner la raclée qu'il méritait. En fin de compte ça s'était fini par une bagarre de coussins et une parfaite soumission de Tommy maîtrisé par une clé de bras.

 _J11 – Mardi_

Thomas réfléchissait à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Newt tout en se brossant les dents. Certes ils s'entendaient mieux, riaient ensemble et se confiaient l'un à l'autre, cependant il n'était toujours pas satisfait. Il avait toujours cette impression de ne pas passer assez de temps avec lui pour combler son manque de Newty.

– Douze minutes.

Thomas tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix qui venait de briser le fil de ses pensées. Il vit Newt entrer dans la salle de bain, son chronomètre à la main.

– Tu réfléchis beaucoup quand tu te brosses les dents, ça doit être le seul moment de la journée où tu réfléchis d'ailleurs, railla-t-il.

Évidemment, Thomas ne pouvait pas répliquer car sa bouche était remplie de mousse qui venait aussi recouvrir ses lèvres. Il fît d'abord un sourire en apparence amical mais qui en réalité se révélait être carrément flippant, avant de plaquer sa bouche sur la joue de son colocataire.

Newt senti la mousse sur sa peau et poussa un gémissement dégoûté, il tenta de se dégager mais le bras de Thomas encerclait fermement sa taille.

– Tommy tu es dégueulasse ! Lâche-moi !

Le rire étouffé de Thomas résonna entre les murs. Avant de libérer son ami, il étala bien la mousse sur sa joue, glissant sur la commisure de ses lèvres sans s'en apercevoir.

 _J12 – Mercredi_

Sa dure journée de cours terminée, Newt espérait voir Thomas à l'appartement puisqu'il lui avait dit qu'il finirait le boulot plus tôt aujourd'hui. Il fût presque déçu en constatant que seuls la solitude et un mot sur la table l'attendaient bien gentiment.

« Je suis parti courir, je ne rentrerai pas trop tard. Thomas. »

Newt poussa un énorme soupir, il n'avait pas vu Thomas de la journée, et il aurait aimer décompresser à ses côtés. Lui confier à quel point son réveil le saoulait, ses cours le saoulaient et ses camarades lui cassaient littéralement les couilles. Rien que d'avoir sa présence en travaillant lui aurait fait du bien, il en était certain.

Tant pis, il déprimera tout seul devant son ordinateur.

Thomas, qui ne soupçonnait en aucun cas le blues soudain de Newt, redécouvrait le plaisir de courir, sillonnant le parc qu'il avait visité dimanche lors de la fête du printemps.

Beaucoup de personnes lui demandait pourquoi il courrait, après tout ce n'était pas une activité très agréable. Lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres ne courraient pas. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne s'était pas dégourdi les jambes, ses poumons subissaient un véritable décrassage printanier.

Le soleil disparaissait lentement à l'ouest tandis que le vent frais s'élevait pour venir agiter les feuilles des grands arbres et la longue chevelure brune de la jeune femme qui courrait devant lui. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas, elle se tenait bien droite avec des écouteurs aux oreilles. Mais elle ne courrait pas aussi vite que Thomas qui la doubla sans effort.

Mais à peine eut-elle disparue de son champs de vision qu'il entendit les pas de la brune accélérer pour lui passer devant. D'abord surpris, Thomas comprit cette action comme un défis et accéléra à son tour, se lançant dans une course improbable avec une inconnue.

La jeune coureuse ne se laissa pas intimider et tint le rythme de Thomas pendant un moment. Puis, faute d'endurance, il lui fît perdre son souffle. Elle ralentit progressivement pour enfin se plier en deux et respirer à grands coups, les jambes chevrotantes. Thomas remarqua son état inquiétant, alors il revint sur ses pas et s'approcha d'elle.

– Hey ça va aller ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle leva la main comme pour lui dire de patienter parce qu'elle ne pouvait sortir aucun mot de sa bouche asséchée. Quand elle releva d'un coup sec la tête, Thomas fît un mouvement de recul.

– Je respire, je suis vivante, dit-elle avec un reniflement dédaigneux, visiblement agacée de ne pas avoir réussit à suivre Thomas qui était à peine essoufflé.

Ce dernier ne l'entendit pas, occupé à détailler attentivement son visage fin, ses joues rouges et ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant.

– On s'est déjà vu, murmura-t-il d'un air absent.

Ce n'était définitivement pas une question, plutôt une affirmation qu'il n'arrivait à justifier. La fille, qui avait réussit à retrouver une respiration régulière, jugea Thomas avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

– Oui, dimanche.

– La vendeuse de couronne !

– C'est ça, tu étais avec ton petit copain aux sourcils froncés, dit-elle en plaçant ses doigts sur ses propres sourcils.

Elle rigolait toute seule pendant que Thomas assimilait à une lenteur d'escargot ce qui venait d'être dit en fixant bêtement l'arbre d'à côté. Après une bonne minute d'arrêt cérébral, il balbutia :

– Je... enfin, Newt n'est pas mon petit copain. Il est seulement mon ami.

La brune sembla surprise, les deux hommes avaient l'air tellement proches que le doute n'avait pas eu sa place dans son esprit. Mais visiblement, leurs regards emplis d'envie jetés l'un à l'autre l'avaient trompée.

ooo

Aux alentours de 20h à l'appartement, Newt avait fini de travailler, le dîner était prêt, les couverts étaient mis sur la table, les chambres impeccablement rangées. Il ne manquait plus que ce guignol de Thomas.

Le maniaque avait beau tenter de se concentrer sur autre chose, une même question revenait dans sa tête : que pouvait bien faire Thomas ? Tel un idiot, il se tortura le cerveau à deviner la réponse tout en effectuant les cent pas, sans comprendre qu'il n'y avait que son colocataire qui puisse la lui donner.

C'est pour cela que dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se précipita à l'entrée pour le bombarder de questions.

– Désolé j'ai rencontré quelqu'un au parc, je lui ai proposé d'aller boire un verre, expliqua Thomas.

– Qui ça ? demanda Newt, plus sèchement qu'il n'avait pensé.

– Teresa, elle nous a vendu les couronnes de fleurs dimanche.

Newt ne se rappelait pas spécialement de cette femme, en fait il se rappelait seulement de la manière dont elle avait regardé Thomas lorsqu'il avait mis sa couronne. Ça le déprimait encore plus de savoir qu'il avait passé son début de soirée à attendre bêtement ce tocard alors que celui-ci prenait du bon temps avec une jolie femme. Enfin, il supposait qu'elle était jolie, vu le sourire idiot qu'afficha Thomas durant la totalité du repas.

Le brun ne demanda même pas à Newt comment s'était passé sa journée et se dépêcha de finir son assiette pour prendre sa douche.

Newt était en train de faire un énième rangement dans le salon lorsque l'appartement fût plongé dans le noir complet. Il ne paniqua pas contrairement à l'autre garçon qui voulu sortir de la douche mais glissa sur le carrelage dans un bruit sourd.

Le blond soupira, désespéré. Décidément, il n'avait jamais autant soupiré de sa vie.

Il se leva et s'aventura dans le noir, faisant avancer son pied tel un éclaireur pour éviter de se prendre un meuble, jusqu'à atteindre la porte de la salle de bain sur laquelle il toqua.

– Tommy ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

N'obtenant qu'une plainte étouffée comme réponse il se décida à entrer. Il décela une masse obscure qui soufflait étrangement fort se relever à la hâte.

– Je ne t'ai jamais dit d'entrer ! siffla Thomas, affreusement honteux d'être nu comme un vers dans la même pièce que son colocataire.

– Je n'ai pas des yeux de chat d'accord ? Je ne te vois pas, alors calme-toi.

Newt tâtonna à sa gauche afin de trouver l'armoire, il en sortit deux serviettes qu'il lança sur la tronche de l'autre homme.

– C'est pour que tu n'attrapes pas froid.

– Panne d'électricité ? demanda Thomas en ceinturant une serviette autour de ses hanches et en plaçant l'autre sur son dos.

– J'ai bien l'impression. Reste ici, je vais chercher des bougies.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il sentit une main tremblante mouiller son tee-shirt.

– Non, non, non, tu ne te barres pas comme ça. Ne me laisse pas tout seul.

Après un bref instant durant lequel Newt resta interdit, étonné par ces mots honteusement chuchotés, il se permit une petite pique moqueuse :

– Le petit Tommy à peur d'être seul dans le noir ?

– Te fous pas de moi, je veux juste... ne me lâche pas ok ? supplia Thomas qui, dans sa confusion, ne cessait d'ouvrir grand les yeux autour de lui, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne se verrait que flotter dans un immense trou obscur.

Newt regretta de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage probablement embarrassé et apeuré. Il était certain que ça l'aurait attendris.

Il glissa doucement sa main dans celle mouillée et froide de Thomas et la caressa de son pouce dans un geste qu'il espérait apaisant. Ainsi ils traversèrent le couloir, Newt qui connaissait l'appartement comme sa poche était devant tandis que Thomas le suivait de près, effrayé par cette noirceur oppressante.

Plus ils avançait, plus il serrait les doigts de Newt.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un placard dans le coin du salon. Quelques secondes qui parues comme des minutes pour Thomas s'écoulèrent, avant que le craquement d'une allumette sonne à ses oreilles et qu'une flamme jaillisse d'entre les mains de Newt.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le salon était envahit de petites bougies orangées. Les ombres qu'elles projetaient dessinaient des formes artistiques sur les murs.

Allongé dans le canapé, Newt observait en silence Thomas assit au bout de ses jambes. Il était toujours enroulé de ses serviettes dont il ne se servait pas pour éponger les gouttes ruisselantes dans son dos et celles gouttant à son menton, ce qui l'empêcherait de grelotter comme un idiot. Il avait retrouvé son calme mais n'était néanmoins pas totalement rassuré, vu comment son regard méfiant jonglait entre le coin sombre de la cuisine et le couloir qui lui rappelait les abysses de l'océan.

– Arrête de flipper, lui dit Newt en le bousculant avec ses pieds. Tu ne vas pas te faire attaquer par des monstres venus de nulle part.

– Et toi arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

– Je me fous pas de toi, je te dis de te détendre.

Thomas roula des yeux, il n'en croyait pas un mot. C'est lorsque que Newt l'entendit claquer des dents qu'il trouva judicieux de lui conseiller d'aller se changer, mais Thomas secoua nettement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait affreusement froid, mais la peur le paralysait. Tant pis s'il tombait en hypothermie, jamais il ne traversera ce couloir, même avec une bougie.

– Bon ça suffit je vais te chercher des affaires, déclara Newt en bondissant du canapé.

Le brun voulu instantanément répliquer mais son colocataire le devança en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche. Il se pencha sur son visage et lui murmura de la voix la plus douce possible :

\- Ça va prendre deux secondes, tu ne vas pas crever durant ce laps de temps, je te le promets.

Par ses yeux de miel amplifiés par l'éclat chaud des bougies, Thomas acquiesça malgré cette peur qu'il avait de se faire engloutir par les ténèbres.

Depuis ses huit ans, il avait peur du noir. Il ne se souvenait pas avec précision de cette nuit qu'il avait passé à pleurnicher sous ses couettes parce qu'il avait vu un film qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. Mais à cette époque, il était difficile pour sa mère qui l'élevait seule de surveiller tous ses faits et gestes. Durant cette nuit, il pensait que de mauvaises personnes allaient l'emmener très loin, lui ouvrir le crâne pour lui faire oublier l'amour de sa maman, et enfin, l'emprisonner dans un labyrinthe effrayant.

Thomas n'avait aucun souvenir du titre du film en question, mais son inconscient n'avait pas oublié le traumatisme qu'avaient provoqué ses images dans son esprit d'enfant.

Heureusement, Newt revint vite avec des vêtements et l'obligea à les enfiler. L'inconvénient c'est qu'il avait croisé les bras et restait planté là à regarder Thomas dont le visage commençait à sérieusement prendre de belles couleurs. Pour camoufler sa gêne, il tenta une plaisanterie :

– Retourne-toi, tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser me mater pendant que je me change.

– Comme tu voudras Tommy, souffla Newt en haussant les épaules.

Quand le blond se retourna, il fît tomber ses serviettes et enfila les vêtements. Il gardait un œil sur l'autre homme pour être sûr qu'il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, tant bien qu'il faillit se casser la gueule une deuxième fois en enfilant son pantalon. C'était assez ridicule. Peut-être que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait pas cherché à se cacher.

– C'est bon, Newt.

A ces mots, le blond se retourna et vit que ce crétin avait toujours ses cheveux trempés, pas étonnant qu'il ait toujours froid. Il ramassa l'une des serviettes et l'appliqua sur la tête de Thomas.

– Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à te sécher correctement ? le nargua-t-il en frottant ses mèches ébènes.

– J'espérais que tu le fasses à ma place, voilà tout.

Bien sûr, Thomas ne faisait que dissimuler l'effet que cette attention lui procurait. Sans parler de la proximité de leurs visage à ce moment précis. Occupé avec les cheveux de son colocataire, Newt ne réalisait probablement pas comment les yeux ambrés de Thomas dévoraient chacun de ses traits avec une envie déplacée. Les flammes des bougies éclairaient plus le bas de son visage que le haut, mettant en avant ses lèvres charmantes. Dire que Thomas le trouvait séduisant était un euphémisme, l'harmonie de ce visage le faisait carrément baver.

Face à son mutisme, Newt finit par remarquer son air insistant et cessa tout mouvement en fronçant les sourcils. Le cœur du brun se mit à battre à toute vitesse en se voyant poussé par ce qui lui tordait le ventre.

Newt lâcha un hoquet de surprise, vite étouffé par la paire de lèvres qui venait de s'écraser contre les siennes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

* La semaine la plus longue de votre vie vient de commencer ... *


	7. Chapter 7

Nda : Bonsoiiir ! Vous étiez impatient d'avoir la suite, et bien la voilà ! :D Par contre, je dois vous avouer que le chapitre 8 n'est toujours pas fini, tout simplement parce que je fais la saison en restauration et je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire. Alors pardonnez-moi si le rythme sera beaucoup moins régulier à partir de maintenant. Une dernière petite chose, je vous remercie pour les bons retours que vous me faites, merci de vous manifester, merci de m'encourager.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Le vide.

C'était le vide complet dans l'esprit de Newt. Il lâcha la serviette qui chuta à leurs pieds, son cerveau semblait aussi choqué que lui. Les seules choses dont il était encore conscient, étaient les lèvres de Thomas qui caressaient les siennes, et cette main qui s'était glissée sur sa nuque.

Newt resta d'abord paralysé, à se sentir bête de ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains. Puis avec une certaine hésitation il les posa sur le torse de Thomas. Il fût stupéfait par le boucan que faisait son cœur contre sa paume. Il aurait très bien pu le repousser, stopper ce baiser qui ne rimait à rien.

Cependant il préféra se laisser faire et même mouver à son tour ses lèvres.

Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi, il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Cette réponse eu le don de donner du courage à Thomas pour se presser encore plus contre le corps du blond qui recula sous son l'élan. Ils chancelèrent jusqu'à percuter un petit tabouret auquel ils ne firent pas attention. Ils étaient partis trop loin pour considérer les dégâts qu'ils venaient de causer.

Les mains de Thomas migraient dans le bas du dos de Newt lorsqu'une odeur fît sonner l'alerte dans son cerveau. A contre cœur, il détourna la tête pour vérifier ses craintes.

– Oh putain !

Un petit feu naissait sur le tapis. Sur le coup, les deux garçons restèrent immobiles, hypnotisés par les flammes dansantes. Puis soudainement ils sortirent de leurs léthargies et se précipitèrent pour étouffer les flammes en poussant des gémissements paniqués.

Le feu mourut bien vite lorsqu'un manteau lui tomba dessus. Privé d'oxygène, il disparu en laissant derrière lui une grosse tâche carbonisée sur la moquette et de la fumée plein le salon. Après avoir poussé un énorme soupir de soulagement et remercié le ciel de ne pas l'avoir tué maintenant, Thomas souffla :

– On a eu chaud.

– C'est le cas de le dire.

– Avec toutes ces bougies éparpillées, il fallait s'attendre au pire.

– Faute à qui, crétin ?

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à cette dernière phrase, et en une fraction de seconde ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux leur revint en pleine tronche. Le regard de Newt fuya vers ses chaussures tandis que la panique gagnait Thomas.

"Bon sang dit quelque chose !" s'ordonna-t-il.

Il déglutit tout en tordant ses doigts. Il commença une phrase mais il s'emmêla les pinceaux et préféra arrêter le massacre. Il avait terriblement honte, il voulait s'enfoncer dix mètres sous terre, ou se barrer en courant comme un voleur. C'est l'autre garçon qui brisa le silence gênant :

– On devrait éteindre quelques bougies, avant de faire cramer tout l'immeuble.

Thomas hocha la tête et se mit au boulot, en évitant à tous prix de croiser le regard de Newt.

ooo

Minuit approchait et Thomas, allongé dans son lit, fixait toujours la petite flamme de la bougie sur sa table de chevet.

Newt l'avait raccompagné à sa chambre pour que sa peur du noir s'atténue le temps qu'il s'installe sous ses couettes. Thomas avait essayé de distinguer aux traits de son visage de la colère ou du dégoût, mais le blond était resté inexpressif, à croire qu'avoir goûté à ses lèvres ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid.

D'un côté, Thomas était soulagé : il n'allait pas perdre l'amitié de Newt seulement avec ce baiser complètement spontané. C'était ce qui lui importait.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ?

 _J13 – Jeudi_

– Tu ne manges pas ?

Thomas ramena son attention sur Brenda en face de lui.

– Si, si, répondit-il mollement.

Il disait ça, mais il n'avait pas l'appétit et n'avait même pas touché à son assiette depuis le début du repas, tandis la jeune femme s'enfournait sans grâce de grosses bouchées de nourriture.

– Pour une fois que l'on mange ensemble à midi, je suis heureuse de voir l'enthousiasme illuminer ton visage ! dit-elle, la bouche à moitié pleine. Sérieusement, je te vois planer depuis ce matin, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que quelqu'un occupe tes pensées. Allez, vide ton sac !

Brenda sourit en prenant une autre bouchée de sa viande rouge, elle regardait Thomas de ses prunelles sombres et malicieuses qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop celles de Newt.

– Ouais, il occupe mes pensées de manière obsessionnelle et illégale. Le pire c'est qu'il doit même pas sans douter.

– « Il » ?

Avant d'annoncer indirectement qu'il pouvait être intéressé par les hommes, Thomas ne s'était même pas demandé comment la jeune femme réagirait. Une peur soudaine lui tordit le ventre.

– Ne fait pas cette tête de chiot ! s'exclama Brenda en ricanant. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. « Il », donc.

Soulagé, Thomas prit une grande inspiration, avant de tout déballer.

Bien qu'il n'avait fait que bredouiller parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il voulait, se confier à Brenda lui avait permit de revenir à la réalité durant l'après-midi au boulot. Ainsi il ne faisait pas trop d'erreur d'inattention.

Cependant, une fois devant la porte de l'appartement en début de soirée, l'appréhension lui comprima l'estomac, tant bien qu'il n'osa pas entrer.

Il resta de longues minutes, le front appuyé contre la porte d'entrée, partagé entre le besoin de voir Newt et la peur de ressentir une nouvelle fois ce malaise entre eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que ça n'allait pas arranger les choses d'être là, à fuir l'inévitable. Il souffla une dernière fois et ouvrit la porte alors que son rythme cardiaque s'emballait.

Aucune tête blonde à l'horizon dans le salon et la cuisine. Il passa devant la salle de bain pour s'isoler dans sa chambre, et entendit l'eau de la douche couler.

Thomas passa les deux heures suivantes sur son lit, le nez enfoui dans son oreiller. La petite bougie à présent éteinte sur sa table de chevet était toujours là, comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Plus il y pensait, moins il avait envie de faire face au garçon qu'il avait embrassé.

D'innombrables questions faisaient bouillir l'intérieur de son crâne, dont une qui lui avait été posée par Brenda.

« As-tu aimé l'embrasser ? »

A midi, il avait sentit son visage chauffer à cette question. Ça avait été une réponse amplement suffisante pour Brenda. Il se demandait aussi ce que pouvait bien ressentir Newt. De la surprise, de la pitié, du dégoût.. Toute cette histoire le travaillait. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs.

Il revint brutalement sur terre lorsque le sujet principal de ses pensées entra dans sa chambre sans frapper. Tendu comme un arc, Thomas se redressa en s'arrêtant momentanément de respirer. Newt sursauta en le voyant, avant de s'exclamer :

– Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré, tu m'as foutu la trouille.

– Tu étais sous la douche quand je suis arrivé. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans ma chambre ? demanda Thomas, d'une voix tellement mal assurée qu'il la reconnaissait à peine.

– Je fais un tour de rangement. Ça fait un moment que je ne suis plus dans la salle de bain, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me dire bonjour ? D'ailleurs tu ne m'as même pas prévenu qu'on ne mangeait pas ensemble ce midi.

Thomas se crispa encore plus qu'il ne l'était à son ton irrité et se contenta de hausser bêtement les épaules. S'il était moins lâche, il aurait avoué qu'il avait eu peur de faire face à cette nouvelle situation ambiguë, de perdre cette amitié qu'il avait longuement souhaité.

Non, en fait s'il avait vraiment du courage, il avouerait que ses lèvres l'obsèdent. Il avouerait qu'il crève d'envie de refaire sa connerie, et qu'il rêve que Newt ne le voit plus seulement comme un simple ami.

– Tu repenses à hier soir ?

La question surprit Thomas. Il se tortilla, l'air gêné :

– Je suis désolé, vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

A sa grande surprise, il entendit le rire de Newt. Ce rire qu'il aimait tant entendre d'habitude, mais qui à cet instant l'humiliait plus qu'autre chose.

– Tu ne vas pas t'excuser pour un misérable baiser ?

Thomas était complètement ahuri. Ça importait si peu à Newt ? Il se serait torturé mentalement toute la journée pour ce qu'il appelait un "misérable baiser" ?

– Tommy, commença-t-il d'une voix douce en prenant place à ses côtés sur le lit. Ne te prend pas la tête avec ça, ce n'est qu'un bisou. On est plus au collège, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

Thomas n'en revenait pas, il l'écoutait d'un air absent en se disant qu'il s'était vraiment inquiété pour rien. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était soulagé que Newt s'en foute autant, que toutes les nouvelles perspectives qu'avait offert ce baiser ne se soient jamais révélées à ses yeux.

Newt capta son attention en lui pressant l'avant-bras.

– Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes gêné, surtout pas avec moi, c'est clair ?

Le brun trouva la force de lever les yeux et de hocher la tête. Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ça lui faisait atrocement mal.

 _J17 – Lundi_

Les jours passaient et la vie reprit son cours.

Ça se fît plus facilement que Thomas ne l'aurait imaginé. Depuis que Newt agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, il faisait de même. D'un côté, ça le rassurait que cette histoire ne les avait pas éloigné, et qu'au contraire, ils avaient continué à se rapprocher.

Lors d'une soirée, Newt le laissa aux fourneaux pour voir de quoi il était capable. Il l'observa faire, de la même manière que faisait le brun d'habitude. Il s'esclaffa à nombreuses reprises face aux maladresses de Thomas qui semblait perturbé et perdu dans cet univers qu'il connaissait à peine. Il devenait de plus en plus grossier et Newt décida de lui venir en aide.

Le midi, ils prenaient leurs déjeuner ensemble. Ils en profitaient toujours pour relâcher la pression du monde exigeant des études et du travail. Le soir, ils mataient un film, puis débattaient jusqu'à pas d'heure sur le cinéma. Ils leur arrivaient de sortir en ville pour s'aérer la tête.

Leur baiser n'était qu'un lointain souvenir.

Du moins, c'est ce que Thomas laissait paraître. En vérité, il restait bien là dans un coin de son esprit tel une marque au fer rouge. Sur ses lèvres, comme un fantôme regretté.

 _J19 – Mercredi_

Ce jour là, comme toutes les autres années, fût particulier pour Newt. Et le fait que Thomas invite Brenda à leur déjeuner habituel à la brasserie du coin ne fît qu'accroître son mal-être.

Brenda était une femme exubérante, drôle et intelligente avec un brin de taquinerie que Newt n'apprécia pas tant que ça. Faut dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. Il était certain qu'il l'apprécierait si elle ne se comportait pas de façon si familière avec Thomas. Elle lui parlait comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connu, pleurait de rire en sa compagnie et était beaucoup trop tactile avec lui à son goût.

Brenda essaya plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation avec Newt, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, mais l'étudiant resta sur la défensive. A part le fait que ça le tapait sur les nerf qu'elle semble plus proche de Thomas que lui, Newt n'avait rien contre elle. C'était juste que pour ce jour spécial, il aurait aimé être en tête-à-tête avec son colocataire. C'est tout.

Malgré les bonnes volontés de Brenda pour le mettre à l'aise, Thomas remarqua bien que Newt la considérait comme une intruse. Ça lui fît de la peine car il appréciait beaucoup Brenda et il aurait aimé que ces deux là s'entendent bien. Mais il y avait autre chose qui le dérangeait.

Il connaissait Newt à présent, alors il pouvait affirmer que cette attitude absente et froide ne lui ressemblait pas. En temps normal il aurait clairement fait comprendre que Brenda était de trop ou alors il aurait fait son casse-pieds pour la faire fuir. Mais là il se contentait de subir sagement en limitant au possible la longueur de ses réponses aux questions qu'on lui posait.

Une boule d'angoisse naquit au creux du ventre de Thomas. Quelque chose clochait.

Avant qu'il puisse s'inquiéter d'avantage ou lui demander quoi que ce soit, Newt les quitta en arborant un sourire forcé, laissant Thomas et Brenda seuls à leur table.

– Soit l'élu de ton cœur est un asocial en dépression soit il est sacrément jaloux, dit Brenda.

– Il n'était pas dans son état normal, répondit Thomas en fixant l'assiette presque intacte de Newt devant lui.

ooo

Newt était adossé au même arbre que celui où ils avaient pique-niqué avec Thomas lors de la fête du printemps. La brise lui caressait le visage, elle était douce, chaleureuse. Il avait ramené sa jambe blessé contre lui et massait son mollet.

Il n'aimait pas sécher les cours, cependant aujourd'hui il s'accorda une pause pour se souvenir et réfléchir. Ce rituel annuel était d'une importance capitale pour lui. En milieu de l'après-midi il faillit s'assoupir, si seulement son portable n'avait pas vibré dans sa poche.

 _De Tommy :_

 _Est ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'avais pas l'air en forme ce midi, j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de Brenda..._

Newt esquissa un sourire ; Thomas s'inquiétait. Il lui répondit :

 _Brenda à l'air d'une fille géniale, j'avais juste la tête ailleurs. Désolé._

Bien que le rôle de Thomas dans sa vie était encore un mystère qu'il avait à résoudre, son comportement d'aujourd'hui n'avait aucun rapport avec Thomas ou Brenda.

C'était son affaire à lui, et à lui seul.

ooo

A la fin de sa journée de boulot, Thomas eut une belle surprise.

Une jolie jeune femme se tenait devant la vitrine du magasin, et l'attendait patiemment avec un grand sourire. Thomas se dépêcha de récupérer ses affaires et quitta son lieu de travail en un coup de vent, saluant ce qui restait de ses collègues.

Ravi d'avoir une visite surprise de Teresa, il l'a rejoignit presque en sautillant et l'enlaça. Il en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

– On m'attend à mon lieu de travail ? Que c'est romantique.

– Que veux-tu ? Ta tête me manquait trop.

Un gêne inattendue saisit Thomas. Ces derniers temps il n'avait de yeux que pour Newt, tant bien qu'il en avait oublié le reste. Alors, aussi cruel soit-il, Teresa ne lui avait pas spécialement manqué.

Tous les deux vagabondèrent dans la ville et s'arrêtèrent prendre un verre lorsqu'un bar leur plaisait. Le soleil tombait au fil des minutes, ils profitèrent donc des derniers rayons de soleil en se promenant autour du grand lac. Un coup de vent fît virevolter la chevelure de Teresa avec une douceur infinie, Thomas admira ses mèches de charbon onduler sur son visage tel voile de soie. La jeune femme souriait de toutes ses dents depuis qu'elle était en sa compagnie, et il ne pouvait que la trouver ravissante.

En bon gentleman, Thomas la déposa chez elle et l'accompagna jusqu'à la grande porte de son immeuble. Comme l'air s'était refroidi, il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches en remerciant Teresa pour cette soirée. Alors qu'il parlait elle s'approcha dangereusement de son visage. Ses paroles ralentirent jusqu'à que des lèvres moelleuses coupent court à son discours.

Pris de surprise Thomas resta complètement figé. Teresa se recula légèrement pour murmurer :

« C'est moi qui te remercie. »

ooo

Thomas était à un feu rouge, sur la route du retour à l'appartement. Il pensait au baiser de Teresa, et à quel point ça ne lui avait strictement rien fait à l'exception de le surprendre. Il tapota ses pouces sur le volant tout en réfléchissant.

Si embrasser Teresa l'avait laissé de marbre, c'est parce qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle.

Ça ne le tracassait pas, ne lui retournait pas le cerveau, pas comme le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec son colocataire. Ce qui démontrait qu'il en pinçait pour Newt. Thomas sourit à cette conclusion auquel il n'avait jamais osé faire face et qui pourtant lui semblait si evidente à présent.

En réalité, il s'en doutait. Il était trop obsédé par Newt et ses lèvres pour que cette envie de l'embrasser soit passagère. Trop souvent il s'était surpris à le désirer pour que ça soit une simple curiosité. Thomas s'est laissé séduire par le charme de Newt, aussi casse-couilles soit-il.

Ensuite il se mit à la place du blond. Vu la manière détaché avec laquelle il avait abordé le sujet avec lui le lendemain de l'incident, une conclusion s'imposait : Si embrasser Thomas avait laissé Newt de marbre, c'est parce qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui.

Une pointe de tristesse piqua son cœur. C'était cruellement logique.

Le jeune homme fut réveillé par le conducteur derrière lui qui ne cessait de klaxonner parce que le feu était passé au vert et que Thomas n'avançait pas.

Ça ne servait à rien de ruminer et de se lamenter. Il embreya et passa la première.

Il devait avancer.

ooo

En tournant la poignée de la porte de l'appartement, Thomas fût surpris de constater que c'était fermé à clé. Il était tard, Newt devait déjà être rentré de l'université, songea-t-il. Son attitude étrange de ce midi lui revint en tête et son angoisse refît surface.

Parfois son colocataire fermait la porte à clé après être rentré, par habitude ou par sécurité, alors Thomas prit tout de même la peine de vérifier en entrant dans la chambre de Newt. Un simple coup d'œil lui suffit pour confirmer son absence, mais aussi son inquiétude.

Des vêtements traînaient par terre, des livres étaient tombés de son étagère et le lit était défait. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu de bordel qu'il resta horrifié durant une bonne minute sur le seuil de la porte.

« Bon sang Newt, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » murmura-t-il. Si Newt ne rangeait pas sa chambre c'était qu'il y avait un véritable problème.

Pour toutes les fois où le maniaque avait rangé sa chambre sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé, Thomas se chargea de tout remettre à sa place. Il plia ses affaires, les remit dans son placard, ramassa les livres, les rangea par ordre alphabétique, jusqu'à que son orteil cogne une boîte en bois qui dépassait sous le lit.

Thomas pesta contre cette boîte en sautillant sur son autre pieds, ce n'est qu'après la douleur passée qu'il s'y intéressa. Elle était plus grande qu'il ne pensait, et était remplie de feuilles, certaines froissées, d'autres pliées. Curieux, Thomas en saisit une et lu rapidement son contenu.

Un poids lourd comme la pierre s'écrasa violemment sur son être, ses poumons se compressèrent au fur et à mesure que les mots tranchants et décisifs se dévoilaient dans cette lettre écrite à la main. Thomas déglutit difficilement, la lettre était signée par Newt et avait été écrite il y a six ans, jour pour jour.

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il lisait, alors il prit une autre lettre au hasard et l'inspecta. C'est avec horreur qu'il découvrit les même propos, sous une autre formulation. Encore plus crue et effrayante.

Les mains de Thomas se mirent à trembler lorsqu'il comprit que toutes les lettres étaient similaires, datées au même jour, écrites par Newt et destinées à son entourage. Elles étaient toutes différentes, mais tenaient le même discours, la même chute mortelle.

Pris de panique Thomas haleta et sentit le bile remonter le long de sa gorge. Il avait devant lui une centaine de lettres de suicide.

.

.

.

.


End file.
